


Involuntaria domesticación

by Marbius



Series: Love me 'til the day I die [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Birthday Party, Comfort, Divorce, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Promiscuity, Plot Twists, Showers, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Texting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: De ir por mal camino y redimirse. Salvo que no es la historia de Sirius, sino de Remus, quien lo hizo cambiar sin siquiera saberlo.





	1. 1.- Encuéntrame (de nuevo).

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito por amor a la pareja y sin ánimos de lucro~

**1.- Encuéntrame (de nuevo).**

 

_Find me at a quarter to three, cigarette in my hand_

_I'd be at every party, I wouldn't miss a chance_

_New friends again and again, gone when the morning comes_

_Demons I try to defend, but I couldn't get enough_

_Fading away, fading away_

_Wake up to someone with nothing to say_

_I'd never change, thought I'd never change_

_Then you come and change it all_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Better man_

 

La primera vez que Remus Lupin vio a Sirius Black fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su sobrino Harry. En sí, no un sobrino oficial porque ni James tenía hermanos (sólo a Sirius, y de manera simbólica por vivencias de la adolescencia de las que Remus sólo conocía retazos como si de leyendas de antaño se tratara) ni él era hermano de Lily, pero para cuestiones prácticas daba lo mismo. A su llegada, Harry salió corriendo a su encuentro, y aunque con cinco años Lily seguido le recordaba que ya era demasiado mayor para eso, le saltó a los brazos y se le prendió al cuello mientras gritaba “¡Tío Remus, viniste! ¡Y has traído a Teddy!” con entusiasmo.

—Me alegra que pudieran venir —dijo Lily, que con un poco más de moderación que su hijo, le echó a Remus los brazos encima en un abrazo cálido y le besó ambas mejillas—. Hola, Teddy —se dirigió entonces al hijo de Remus, que apenas menor que Harry por meses, había permanecido quieto a su lado.

—Hola, tía Lily —respondió de vuelta, y fue Harry quien lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia dentro de la casa, donde su fiesta de cumpleaños tenía lugar.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —dijo Remus en disculpa por su retraso, que aunque apenas de una hora, lo volvía el invitado conspicuo que se presentaba a lo último—. Es el automóvil. Otra vez se volvió a calentar, y lo peor, una llanta reventó y la extra ya debería recibir una jubilación anticipada.

—Si necesitas-... —Empezó a hacer Lily una oferta de prestarle a Remus dinero para salir del bache en el que éste se encontraba, pero Remus levantó una mano y le puso un alto.

—No, está bien. Todavía tengo ahorros, y no es como si Teddy y yo no pudiéramos usar el autobús.

Lo cual era cierto, lo habían hecho antes, pero en ciernes al próximo curso y con Teddy a punto de entrar a un nuevo grado de kindergarten, su mayor preocupación después de poner comida en la mesa y pagar facturas era arreglárselas para comprar todo en la lista de su siguiente año escolar.

Reprochándose a sí mismo su facilidad para recordar temas desagradables en los peores momentos, y sobre los que de momento no tenía control, Remus se forzó a reír y acompañó a Lily dentro de la casa, donde ya los adultos estaban reunidos mientras afuera la fiesta de Harry estaba en todo su apogeo.

Remus saludó con familiaridad a varias parejas con hijos, como a Molly y a Arthur, así como a Alice y a Frank, porque todos ellos tenían hijos en los mismos cursos, y luego se acercó a tratar a aquellos nuevos invitados que no conocía y que Lily se encargó de presentarle.

—Él está aquí —dijo de pronto Lily, y Remus no preguntó más, porque sabía a quién se refería: Sirius.

Sirius Orion Black, el mejor amigo de la infancia de James, quien todavía hablaba de él como si lo hubiera visto la semana anterior y no cinco años atrás. Corrección, cuatro años, once meses y tres semanas, pues lo último que había hecho Sirius en Londres antes de mudarse a los Estados Unidos había sido bautizar a Harry y convertirse en su padrino oficial.

Remus se sabía la historia completa con todo lujo de detalles porque siempre que bebía un par de cervezas James acababa por volverle a contar los maravillosos años de su educación en una escuela privada en Escocia, donde su amistad con Sirius se había cimentado y donde él había conocido a Lily, el amor de su vida. Remus había conocido a James y a Lily en un periodo post-Hogwarts, cuando ellos tres coincidieron en la universidad, y aunque seguido escuchaba hablar de Sirius y el vínculo que los unía, por alguna razón jamás habían terminado por conocerse.

Por aquel entonces, James todavía jugaba rugby en el equipo de la universidad y estaba en miras la posibilidad de unirse al equipo nacional, pero una lesión acabó con su carrera y favoreció que se tomara en serio sus estudios de medicina deportiva. Lily le había ido a la saga especializándose en pediatría, así que juntos constituían una de esas parejas de ensueño con profesiones que lo eran todo para ellos, una bella casa, y un hijo increíble que sólo era motivo de su orgullo.

Seguido se preguntaba Remus dónde encajaba él entre ellos, pues su licenciatura en historia sólo le había conseguido un puesto en una biblioteca federal donde su labor principal era el mantenimiento de archivos relativos a la segunda guerra mundial y la digitalización de los mismos. La paga no era mala, y el trabajo no tan aburrido como cabía suponer, pero Londres era una ciudad cara, así que Remus además aderezaba sus tardes con un par de clases en la universidad. De ahí que a ratos Remus se sintiera fuera de lugar, como una tercera rueda entre James y Lily, y que había venido a suplantar a Sirius Black cuando éste se marchó del país por asuntos familiares.

—... James está que apenas cabe en sí de emoción —dijo Lily, y con vergüenza entendió Remus que se había distraído—. Espera a que lo conozcas, creo que harán buenas migas ustedes dos.

«Probablemente sí, probablemente no», pensó Remus, que aprovechó una pequeña conmoción en el jardín para postergar unos minutos más aquella primera presentación.

Afuera, uno de los chicos Weasley se había herido, y al salir con Lily al jardín Remus descubrió que era uno de los gemelos, aunque por ser tan idénticos era difícil discernir de quién se trataba. Molly salió a ver qué ocurría, pero fue uno de sus hermanos mayores (también gemelo, así que quedaba en pendiente saber si se trataba de Fabian o Gideon) el que tomó a su cargo el cerciorarse que sólo se trataba de un golpe sin importancia ni secuelas, y que la fiesta podía seguir sin más interrupciones.

Lily se sumó al grupo en papel de doctora, y Remus hizo una discreta retirada no al interior de la casa, sino al costado, donde un estrecho pasillo de servicio cumplía funciones de almacenaje, pero también de escondite.

Y como descubrió Remus al poner un pie ahí dentro, él no era el único con esa idea.

Ahí se encontró con un individuo alto (aunque no tanto como él; pocas personas se acercaban a su casi 1.9 m de estatura), de largo cabello negro recogido con desenfado a la altura de la nuca, y asombrosos ojos grises que se dirigieron a él con recelo. Y justificado, pues aquel desconocido tenía un cigarrillo entre los labios, y a juzgar por la punta de intenso color rojo, lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande.

—Erm. —Remus se congeló en su sitio—. Lo siento, pensé que el rincón estaba disponible.

—Lo está —dijo el desconocido, que se hizo a un lado para dar espacio—. A menos que te moleste el humo.

Remus estuvo a punto de mencionar que no, pero que tenía una relación complicada con el tabaco luego de fumar por varios años y dejarlo de golpe una vez que Dora anunció que estaba embarazada. Desde entonces apenas si había fumado en fiestas y circunstancias especiales, y al terminar siempre se quedaba con la vaga sensación de haberse fallado a sí mismo en su propósito de abandonar ese asqueroso hábito.

—¿Quieres? —Ofreció el extraño, y Remus hesitó un segundo antes de asistir.

—Sí.

El extraño le extendió su propio cigarrillo, y Remus no pasó por alto el roce de sus dedos y que éste al moverse desprendía un agradable aroma a madera y pino.

Remus inhaló hondo el cigarrillo y contó hasta tres antes de dejar salir el humo.

—Dabas la impresión de necesitarlo —bromeó el extraño, que de pronto frunció el ceño y esbozó una media sonrisa—. Espera...

—¿Uh?

—Eres Lupin, Remus Lupin —dijo el desconocido, quien de pronto con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro en donde mostraba gran parte de su dentadura pasó de ser un Don Nadie a...

—Sirius Black —dijo Remus en respuesta, que deseó darse en la frente con la mano por su absoluta falta de sentido de reconocimiento. Cierto que la única fotografía que sus amigos tenían de Sirius a la vista de las visitas era una de ellos tres en sus años escolares y que de ese día hacía más de una década, pero Remus había visto fotografías posteriores a aquella fecha, aunque ni la sonrisa ni el brillo de los ojos de ahora podían apreciarse de la misma manera que cuando eran estudiantes.

—El mismo de las historias que seguro James y Lily te han de haber contado de mí.

—Sobre todo James... —Admitió Remus al devolverle el cigarrillo.

—Y sobre todo aquellas en donde yo soy el demonio encarnado, ¿uh? —Le chanceó Sirius haciendo entrechocar sus hombros, y Remus temió haberse sonrojado porque de nueva cuenta le llegó una nube de su perfume.

—Más que nada de sus años en Hogwarts, aunque...

Remus se detuvo antes de hablar más, puesto que estaba al tanto de la vida de Sirius más de lo que éste preferiría con toda seguridad. Aquella información había provenido en mayor medida de Lily, quien le narró de la complicada infancia de Sirius con una familia cuya visión del mundo los hacía considerarse la crema y nata de la sociedad inglesa y a cambio despreciar a quienes no tenían dinero y un linaje antiguo como ellos. Sirius se había revelado gran parte de su adolescencia, huyendo incluso de su hogar hacia la casa de los Potter y viviendo con ellos dos veranos hasta que un tío le había ofrecido dinero y la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo como diferente al apellido Black que lo marcaba.

El resto de la historia no era mejor... Remus había estado demasiado absorto en su propia vida universitaria cuando todo aquello pasó, pero Sirius se había visto envuelto en problemas diversos hasta casi conseguir su expulsión, y sólo el dinero de su tío y el mudarse a los Estados Unidos le había puesto fin a las malas compañías con las que solía asociarse y a los conflictos pendientes que lo tenían a punto de convertirlo en un criminal sin retorno a la sociedad.

Remus había sido más amigo de Lily que de James en ese punto de su vida, así que no estuvo demasiado envuelto en la partida de Sirius, y todo lo que sabía de él era información que le había sido contada a posteriori de sus años en la universidad. Lo malo tanto como lo bueno, que hasta donde entendía, Sirius se había reformado en gran medida, y su regreso a Inglaterra tenía que ver con esa nueva vida que pretendía no retomar, sino volver a construir desde cero.

—Me da miedo preguntar qué tanto sabes de mí —dijo Sirius, que agachó el rostro y se ocultó tras un mechón de lustroso cabello negro—. Por lo que entiendo, eres el más querido y cercano amigo de Prongs y Lilyflower.

—Ellos han sido amables contigo —dijo Remus—. Creo que lo único negativo que les he escuchado decir en serio de ti es lo mucho que lamentan que no estuvieras aquí para ser un verdadero padrino de Harry.

Ante la mención de su ahijado, Sirius relajó un poco sus facciones. —Precisamente ser el mejor padrino para Harry está en los primeros lugares de mi lista ahora mismo.

—No te costará mucho. Harry tiene un corazón de oro, y siempre pregunta por el tío Padfoot del que James tanto le cuenta en sus historias.

Sirius arqueó una ceja, como si de pronto tuviera una revelación. —¿Por casualidad no eres el tío Moony? Porque en sus llamadas James mencionaba a-...

—¡Así que aquí están! ¡Y fumando además! —Los interrumpió Molly Weasley, que con un crío en brazos y otros tres apiñados a su alrededor, se mostraba enojada—. Remus, Lily quiere que le ayudes con la comida, y Sirius... No deberías fumar aquí. Estamos en una fiesta infantil de cumpleaños.

—¿Ops? —Masculló Sirius, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y aplastándolo con la punta de sus botas—. Nunca le gusté mucho a Molly.

—Nah, a Molly le caen bien todos. Sólo dale tiempo para acostumbrarse.

—Ya veremos...

Saliendo de su escondite con gesto culpable por el aroma a tabaco que seguro los envolvía como una nube tóxica, a Remus no le pasó por alto que desde el juego inflable James los observaba con atención, y a juzgar por su gesto, no era esa la clase de presentación que quería para sus dos amigos más cercanos.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Sirius a ir con Remus a la cocina, y ahí encontraron a Lily poniendo todo a punto para servir los bocadillos.

—¿Dónde estaban? —Preguntó Lily apenas verlos—. James estaba preocupado de que se hubieran marchado sin siquiera decir adiós.

—¿Sin Teddy?

—¿Sin despedirme de Harry?

La similitud entre sus comentarios puso una sonrisa fácil en labios de Remus y Sirius, y un leve fruncimiento de ceño en las cejas de Lily.

—Ok... —Dijo ella con cierta inseguridad—. Deduzco que ya se conocieron, ¿uh?

—Algo así.

—Formalmente no nos han presentado.

—Basta. Es... raro —dijo Lily, que se cruzó de brazos antes de recordar que tenían tres charolas con bocadillos listas para repartirse—. ¿Podrían al menos ayudarme?

Con dos pares de manos extras, Lily consiguió que los invitados a la fiesta de Harry tuvieran comida, bebida, servilletas, y también bocadillos diversos que se había pasado los últimos días planeando con rigurosidad. Con Remus a cargo de una parte y Sirius de otra, fue antes que después cuando terminaron y se reunieron de nueva cuenta en la cocina para celebrar con un poco de jugo de uva que habían cumplido con su cometido.

—Qué no daría por otro cigarrillo —comentó Sirius recargado contra la barra de la cocina y ante él Remus en el reducido espacio que ahí quedaba—, pero seguro Molly me fulminaría con una de sus miradas asesinas.

—Oh, puedes apostar que sí —dijo Remus con una risa mal disimulada, pues no en balde tenía Molly siete críos a su cargo, y los siete demostraban impecables modales y obediencia a sus órdenes, incluso si podían ser un poco traviesos por el simple hecho de ser niños.

—So... —Sirius bajó el mentón y vio a Remus a través del mechón de cabello que se le escapó del recogido que llevaba—. Se podría decir que sabemos bastante el uno del otro sin siquiera habernos conocido cara a cara en todos estos años, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —confirmó Remus, que se preguntó de pronto si así como él estaba al tanto de sus turbios asuntos, Sirius lo estaba de los suyos.

—Tonks es de mi familia —dijo Sirius confirmando sus peores sospechas.

—¿Dora?

—Nymphadora también —dijo Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros—, aunque en realidad es Andrómeda mi prima, ¿ves?, nombres de estrellas, el estándar para los padres Black que están orgullosos de serlo. Andy cometió el error, ¿o debería decir que tomó la mejor decisión de su vida?, al casarse con Ted Tonks, y consiguió con ello que su nombre quedara repudiado dentro de la familia. Técnicamente, Nymphadora es mi sobrina en segundo grado, pero no cuela cuando apenas hay unos meses de diferencia entre nuestras edades...

—Oh, vaya... No estaba al tanto, erm, Dora nunca lo mencionó.

—Ni tendría por qué hacerlo —comentó Sirius por lo bajo, de pronto más serio de lo que Remus le hubiera visto en la última hora—. Como dije, son miembros repudiados dentro de los Black.

—¿También para ti? —Inquirió Remus con inquietud, que de pronto no supo bien dónde tenía apoyados los pies tratándose de Sirius Black.

—Nah, soy Black pero sólo porque legalmente cambiarme el nombre sería un incordio. Soy parte del honorario grupo de miembros desterrados, al lado de Andy y el viejo tío Al.

—¿Al? ¿No hubo nombre de estrella para él?

—Alphard —dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Y cuál fue su pecado, comer la carne con el tenedor de la ensalada?

—Oh, ya sabes —dijo Sirius con falsa indiferencia—, un poco de sexo anal con su mejor amigo. En nuestra familia ser bisexual viene con la misma B de Black, pero sólo si es a escondidas y cuidando las apariencias, porque es impensable no casarse con alguna prima lejana y engendrar un par de hijos más a la causa de la endogamia, pero-...

—¡Sirius! —Interrumpiendo a su amigo, James entró a la cocina, y en sus ojos abiertos se leía el pánico—. ¿No crees que deberías guardar esa charla para otra ocasión? Vas a acabar espantando a Remus.

—Oh no —desestimó éste la noción—. Sirius aquí me estaba hablando de Dora y su parentesco, y quizá nos desviamos un poco por la tangente...

—Más bien parece que se salieron de la carretera y se despeñaron por un barranco —masculló James, que se subió las gafas por la nariz y se dirigió a ambos amigos—. Vale, he sido mal anfitrión por no presentarlos, pero parece que no será necesario ya, y en cambio... De verdad necesito ayuda allá afuera. Lily consiguió una piñata para los críos, pero ahora no tenemos claro cómo elevarla y aunque yo puedo subirme al tejado sin problemas, Arthur le tiene pánico a las alturas y no puede ayudarme del otro extremo de la cuerda.

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Sirius, que al pasar al lado de Remus le apretó el hombro y le dirigió una mirada de ‘hablamos más tarde’ que hizo a éste sentir el estómago líquido y las piernas débiles.

Un tanto decepcionado porque Sirius estaba ahora encargado de la piñata, Remus se dirigió al grupo en el que se encontraba Lily, donde ella y otras mamás chismorreaban de esto y aquello a velocidad de vértigo.

—Ya veo que de vuelta sin Nymphadora —comentó Narcissa Malfoy, no la más querida de las invitadas, pero Harry era amigo de su hijo Draco, así que a Lily no le había quedado de otra más que abrirle las puertas de su casa a su compañía—. Además, te vi charlando con mi primo Sirius.

«Oh, cierto...», pensó Remus, que de pronto se sintió estúpido por no llevar a cabo la conexión antes. Era lo que pasaba cuando se le incluía en un grupo de amistades que daba la casualidad estaban muy emparentados entre sí. Lily también era ajena a todo aquel lío, pero al menos tenía a James para aclararle cualquier lazo de sangre del que estuviera al tanto, que para el caso lo eran todos siendo él parte del conjunto, pero Remus seguido las pasaba canutas tratando de dilucidar todo aquello.

Y tal como Narcissa había mencionado, no tenía a Dora con él para auxiliarle.

—Nos hemos conocido hoy —dijo Remus con absoluta cortesía—, pero me ha resultado muy agradable. Es una persona bastante interesante.

—No puedo decir que el mismo caso aplique para mí —dijo Narcissa, moviendo su vaso con jugo de uva y que si los rumores eran ciertos tenía también un poco de piquete que ella misma se había proporcionado con la licorera que tenía escondida en su diminuto bolso de marca—. Todavía recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y Sirius no hacía nada más que molestarnos a mí y a mi hermana Bella.

Ah, Bella. La tercera hermana Black que por fortuna no tenía hijos ni estaba ahí, aunque Remus había tenido la desgracia de escuchar algunas historias nada halagüeñas de su persona. En su opinión, sólo Andrómeda se salvaba de esa mala sangre que parecía correr dentro de la familia Black, aunque también eso explicaba por qué no encajaba con el resto y estaba exiliada al ostracismo siberiano entre los suyos.

—Andrómeda me ha contado mejores historias —dijo Remus, que sin tener claro si defendía a Sirius porque Narcissa le caía mal o porque había encontrado a éste agradable (y guapo, definitivamente guapo), se dispuso a defenderlo.

Para bien que no fue necesario cuando Teddy se le abrazó a la pierna y le pidió que lo cargara.

—¿Qué pasa, peque? —Preguntó Remus al echárselo al brazo y apoyar su peso con la cadera, y al instante le rodeó Teddy con los brazos alrededor del cuello y enterró el rostro contra su pecho.

—Debe estar cansado —dijo Lily.

—La verdad es que no durmió siesta antes de venir.

—Puedes subirlo a la habitación de Harry y acostarlo ahí. Seguro que después tiene ánimos de volver a la fiesta.

Con Teddy prendido de él como un koala, Remus aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse dentro de la casa, y subió a la habitación de Harry para acostar a Teddy.

—No tengo sueño, sólo mis ojos se sienten cansados —dijo Teddy enfurruñado cuando Remus lo recostó y con una mano le retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente.

—Vale, no tienes sueño —replicó Remus con tono ligeramente burlón—. ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento mientras tus ojos dejan de sentirse cansados?

Teddy asintió, y fue así como terminó Remus con su hijo apoyando la cabeza en su muslo y él contando una versión bastante alternativa de Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz, en donde el malo era el Cazador y el pobre Lobo Feroz era una criatura más del bosque.

Abstraído en su propia versión del cuento infantil, Remus por poco saltó fuera de la cama cuando un par de pies calzados en botas aparecieron en la ventana de Harry, pero el susto no pasó a mayores apenas reconoció al dueño. En efecto, un par de segundos después entró Sirius a la casa por la ventana, y al igual que Remus antes, tuvo un leve sobresalto al encontrarlo ahí.

—¡Oh!

—Shhh —le pidió Remus, señalando a Teddy—. Apenas conseguí que se quedara dormido.

—¿Es el tuyo?

—Sí, se llama...

—Teddy. Lo sé, Andy me lo dijo cuando hablé con ella la semana pasada. Por Edward.

—Dora insistió.

—Justo lo que esperaría de ella —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona—, un nombre de lo más normal.

—Mejor Edward que un nombre y apellido que recuerden a un lobo.

—Ah, ¿por eso el cuento de Caperucita y el Lobo Feroz?

Remus alzó las cejas. —No creí estar hablando en voz tan alta.

—Ya, es que... —Sirius se pasó la mano por el flequillo—. Alcancé a oír lo último. Es un bonito final, con el Lobo Feroz demostrando su inocencia y pidiendo un cambio de nombre para ser reconocido como el Lobo Amable.

—Nunca me gustó mucho la versión original —dijo Remus, que en un instante de valor, palmoteó el espacio libre en la cama de Harry e invitó a Sirius a unírsele.

Sirius por su parte así lo hizo, y el resto, como suele decirse, cayó por su propio peso.

 

De aquel quinto cumpleaños de Harry, Remus guardó como recuerdo principal las horas que pasó con Sirius sentado lado a lado en la pequeña cama y con Teddy durmiendo a pierna suelta sin inmutarse por la larga y amena conversación que se dio entre los adultos.

En algún punto de la tarde, el sol bajó del todo y la habitación quedó en ligera penumbra, pero la ventana abierta y que afuera la fiesta todavía continuara favoreció para que pudieran continuar mirándose directo a la cara y justificaran que no era necesario encender la luz y delatar su presencia ahí.

No fue sino hasta que el propio Harry subió para mostrarles a sus amigos uno de sus juguetes que Remus y Sirius pusieron un poco de distancia entre ambos, pues en las últimas horas no habían hecho nada más que acercarse hasta que sus muslos se rozaron.

—¿Tío Moony? ¿Padfoot? —Los reconoció Harry, y atrás de él los gemelos Weasley, Ron y Draco les miraron con idéntico gesto de curiosidad.

—¿Qué hacen en la oscuridad? —Preguntó Draco con autoridad.

En el regazo de Remus, Teddy se movió un poco y abrió los ojos. —¿Pa?

—Hey, Teddy —le acarició Remus la cabeza, donde su hijo ostentaba rizos de color castaño claro idénticos a los suyos—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—No dormí, sólo descansaba los ojos —articuló Teddy tras un bostezo, y al instante se apartó de su lado para reunirse con Harry, que tirando de su brazo le instó a unírseles para jugar con los demás.

—Críos —dijo Sirius con humor apenas el grupo salió de la habitación, dejando la luz encendida y la puerta abierta—. Seguro que antes de que termine la fiesta rompen algo.

—Mejor no —replicó Remus, que de pronto se sintió cohibido.

A diferencia de apenas un par de minutos atrás, ahora podía ver a Sirius a la perfección, y el mismo caso era para éste, que pareció reparar en su aspecto. Por inercia, Remus ladeó el rostro para ocultar su lado malo, aquel en donde tenía una larga cicatriz blanca que le bajaba por el rabillo del ojo e igual que una lágrima terminaba cerca de su mandíbula. Viejo recuerdo de un accidente acaecido cuando era un niño de la edad de Teddy, y aunque por lo general la gente era lo suficientemente educada para no mencionarla, Remus seguido se sentía juzgado por su cicatriz y la apariencia que daba con ella.

Sirius pareció leer el cambio de atmósfera entre los dos, y con fingida alegría sugirió bajar por pastel y quizá una taza de café.

—Me encantaría —dijo Remus, que para cuestiones prácticas, ya se sentía realmente así.

Encantado. Casi... hechizado. Y al bajar las escaleras siguiendo a Sirius era como si sus pies no tocaran el piso y él tuviera una fracción de segundo para flotar antes de entrar en contacto con la moqueta.

Una vez en la cocina, fue Sirius quien se encargó de servir el café, y también una gruesa rebanada de pastel con dos tenedores clavados en el centro.

—Así nos ahorramos lavar un plato —dijo con una sonrisa ladina, y para sí pensó Remus que también podrían haberse ahorrado uno de los tenedores...

—So —dijo en su lugar—, ¿qué te ha parecido Londres a tu regreso?

—Igual y diferente a la vez, si es que tiene sentido. Como si... la ciudad fuera la misma, pero yo diferente y así pudiera verla bajo una nueva luz. Y esta vez espero que Londres sea amable conmigo.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, es lo que necesito para quedarme.

Ahondando en otros aspectos de la ciudad, no tardaron en charlar de los planes de Sirius por buscar un empleo temporal mientras elegía una carrera de corte más definitivo, y Remus a su vez habló de su propia experiencia, explicando vagamente que su trabajo le gustaba dentro de los límites de lo posible, pero que a veces le gustaría tener más dinero a su disposición.

—Debe ser difícil vivir en Londres con sólo un sueldo —dijo Sirius, y Remus apuró un trago de su café mientras corroboraba así que Sirius estaba enterado de su situación actual con Dora.

—Y un hijo —agregó Remus, que ante la mención de Teddy no pudo evitar sonreír—. Pero vale la pena.

Desviando la conversación hacia Teddy y después hacia Harry, Remus y Sirius ya casi habían dado cuenta total del pastel cuando James entró a la cocina cargando una pila de platos sucios y enarcó una ceja al verlos en la barra comiendo pastel.

—Vaya... Para no haberlos presentado como es debido, resulta curioso que en cada ocasión que los encuentre estén juntos y charlando.

—Somos tus dos mejores amigos en el mundo, Prongs —dijo Sirius con afabilidad—, era lo normal, ¿no?

—En ese caso, ambos podrían haber sido más amables con Peter.

—¿Pettigrew? Nah —dijo Sirius.

—Todavía no me explico cómo eras amigo de Peter —secundó Remus, pues al igual que Sirius como éste acababa a dar de entender, él no había podido hacer grandes migas con ese otro amigo de James.

—Como sea —dijo James colocando los platos en el fregadero—, ¿es que no piensan salir y convivir con el resto de los invitados? Y el chico del cumpleaños ha preguntado por ambos varias veces.

—Más tarde jugaré con Harry —prometió Sirius.

—Y yo preferiría salir y ahorrarme más palabras con Narcissa Malfoy —dijo Remus, que al instante recibió de Sirius un apretón de su mano en el brazo.

—Lo has dicho mejor que yo, colega.

—Bah —dijo James al pasar por su lado—. Como quieran, pero sería agradable verlos allá afuera aunque sea por unos minutos.

Bajo ese argumento de culpa, Remus resopló en tanto que Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguieron a James al jardín y allá afuera trataron de acoplarse con el resto de los invitados incluso si lo único que realmente les resultaba interesante de la fiesta era la compañía del otro.

Así que Remus acabó sentado con Lily y Molly escuchando de ambas un par de chismorreos, y Sirius tuvo un destino final con James y los pocos hombres de la concurrencia en lo que daba la impresión de ser un debate acerca del último partido de rugby que se había transmitido la noche anterior.

Los dos en extremos opuestos del jardín, pero de tanto en tanto, compartiendo miradas cómplices.

 

La fiesta terminó poco después de las nueve, que para ser día entre semana era un poco tarde para los críos, pero peor para Lily y James que tenían por delante limpiar los restos de la reunión y acostar a Harry, así que mientras Sirius se encargó de bañar y poner en la cama a su ahijado, Remus hizo lo propio ayudando con los trastes sucios, guardando el resto de pastel en el refrigerador, y en general, siguiendo órdenes de dónde iba qué cosa en casa de los Potter.

—No deberías ayudarnos, Moony. Tú también fuiste un invitado a la fiesta —dijo Lily por tercera vez, ella y James trabajando en tándem en el fregadero lavando y secando trastes mientras Remus los guardaba en la alacena, pero éste desestimó aquella noción con facilidad.

—Esas reglas no aplican para la familia, y en lo que a mí respecta, si soy el tío Moony para Harry, entonces me toca limpiar después de mí en su casa.

—Pero-...

—Mejor no digas más, Lily —dijo James, que en realidad quería abordar un tema diferente aprovechando que los tres estaban ahí y en la planta alta todavía se escuchaban pisadas—. De hecho... Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, Moony...

«Y aquí viene», pensó éste, pues sus acciones de horas atrás habían hablado por sí mismas al centrar toda su atención en el recién llegado y olvidarse del resto.

—¿Qué te ha parecido Sirius? —Preguntó James sin inflexión especial en su voz, aunque Remus vio a través de él, y entendió que de su respuesta dependía la reacción de su amigo.

—Agradable —dijo con tranquilidad—, erm, bastante divertido. Resulta que esas historias de ustedes tres en Hogwarts son igual de entretenidas cuando las cuenta él desde su punto de vista, aunque las suyas deberían ser catalogadas como la versión sin censura y no apta para críos.

—Sirius y James siempre se metían en problemas, pero era más gracioso verlos tratar de salir de esos embrollos sin conseguir horas de detención con McGonagall —dijo Lily, aligerando un poco la tensión que de pronto se sentía emanar de James.

—Si mal no recuerdo, muchas de esas horas las pasaste con nosotros.

—Que no te engañe, Moony —dijo Lily—. Como prefecta, seguido era mi labor vigilar que cumplieran con sus castigos.

—Y más veces que no falló en su tarea —bromeó James, una sonrisa sincera en labios al rememorar viejos tiempos.

Como ocurría siempre, Remus sintió un ramalazo de nostalgia por aquellos recuerdos que en primer lugar ni le pertenecían. Aquello era de un periodo que él no había vivido, todavía en Gales y sin saber cuán cercano se convertiría de esas dos personas a las que conocería hasta la universidad. Al menos a James y a Lily, que el Sirius de esas historias le había sido siempre elusivo, hasta aquel día...

—Mira, Remus —dijo James de pronto, y el uso de su nombre y no del mote que le había sido otorgado como uno más del grupo puso a éste en alerta—, tal vez pienses que no debería entrometerme donde no me llaman, pero creo que sería injusto si antes no te pongo sobre aviso.

—James, idiota —le riñó Lily al salpicarle agua—. Lo haces ver peor de lo que es y vas a asustar a Remus.

El mismo Remus aguardó impaciente con un vaso entre la mano izquierda y la toalla de secar en la derecha.

—Bien, lo diré como es y si me he equivocado, pues... Lo siento y ya está —continuó James, que tras dirigir una mirada a las escaleras, se volteó hacia Remus—. Le has gustado a Sirius y sé que ha sido mutuo. No lo niegues, lo vi cuando entré a la cocina y los encontré comiendo del mismo plato, y podría apostarme que cualquier otro momento del día ha sido similar.

Remus se mantuvo callado; mejor el silencio que tratar de defenderse o confirmarlo, porque al menos de su parte, sí había habido un cierto tipo de atracción por Sirius.

—Sabes bien cuánto me gusta que todo esto del romance quede entre amigos —prosiguió James—, que no en balde trabajé tan duro para que antes de la graduación Alice y Frank aceptaran que se gustaban y accedieran a salir juntos en una cita, pero... Tú y Sirius...

—Tan sólo nos estábamos conociendo —dijo Remus, que de pronto se sintió incómodo por mantener esa conversación—. ¿No decías siempre que haríamos buenas migas si alguna vez concedíamos en la misma habitación?

—Ya, pero no había contemplado otros factores...

—Estás molestando a Remus —intervino Lily, cerrando el grifo y dándose media vuelta para intervenir como mediadora—. Lo que James quiere decir —se dirigió ella a Remus—, es que Sirius está pasando todavía por una etapa de aclimatación, a Londres, pero también a su viejo yo...

—Sé las historias —replicó Remus con más frialdad de la que pretendía—. Sé del pasado de Sirius porque ustedes me lo han contado, y en parte entiendo que estén preocupados pero... —Su voz falló, porque incluso aunque quería creer en sus mismas palabras, tenía claro que estaba por mentirles—. No deberían estarlo. Él y yo sólo intentábamos conocernos, ser amigos.

La incredulidad de aquella afirmación se permeó en las facciones de James. —Conozco a Padfoot y sé bien que él no quería sólo-...

—Ya —le interrumpió Remus—, pero yo _estoy_ con Dora, y mis intenciones con Sirius no iban más allá de ser amable y tratar de ser su amigo.

El silencio siguió a aquella revelación, que ninguno de los tres creyó del todo. Especialmente Remus, que tenía tan claro como desde el primer día que su matrimonio con Dora estaba destinado a fracasar.

En realidad, antes de Dora y la ligereza de su buen trato Remus había estado saliendo con un chico. No el primero, pero sí abiertamente el primero ante sus amigos, y sólo por un par de semanas antes de que Dora se acercara a él con la fuerza de un huracán y le pidiera una oportunidad. Juntos habían salido en citas, y dichas citas los habían llevado a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero lo que en realidad los había unido había sido Teddy, que concebido apenas dos meses después, les había orillado a tomar una decisión precipitada.

Casados y con un hijo en camino, Remus y Dora habían hecho lo posible para que su matrimonio funcionara, pero como explicó Andrómeda en una ocasión, “a fuerzas, ni los zapatos entran; y ni siquiera un hijo es razón suficiente para forzarse a una felicidad marital que no existe”, por lo que habían optado por al menos darse un tiempo de gracia antes de firmar los papeles del divorcio.

Claro que Teddy vino a trastocar sus planes, no como una razón para amarse, pero sí una razón para al menos mantener la fachada un poco más antes de tomar caminos separados.

Así habían conseguido funcionar por los siguientes cuatro años, pero entonces Dora había recibido la oportunidad de recibir entrenamiento especial fuera del país, y como una de las pocas mujeres en la unidad policiaca especial a la que pertenecía, su determinación por demostrar que su puesto era ganado a base de sudor, esfuerzo y entereza la había motivado a aceptar.

De eso hacía apenas tres semanas, y aunque a terceros su pequeña familia de tres estaba cruzando sólo un pequeño bache, en realidad para Remus y Dora era un periodo de reflexión, en donde a su vuelta tomarían una decisión final respecto a su matrimonio.

A desconocimiento de una buena porción de todo aquello, porque eran los mejores amigos pero Remus también estaba muy avergonzado del limbo en el que se encontraba con la madre de su hijo, James dio un paso al frente y colocó su mano en el hombro de Remus.

—Lo único que pido aquí es que vayan con pies de plomos, los dos, pero con Sirius hablaré más tarde.

—James...

—Lo siento, Remus —dijo éste antes de envolverlo en un abrazo—. Perdón por hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero Sirius... Le ha costado tanto enfrentar a sus demonios y volver a Londres... Lo extrañé tanto, que ahora haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo...

«Incluso de mí, y soy tu otro mejor amigo», pensó Remus, que en todo caso optó por centrarse en sus propios problemas y no inmiscuirse en los ajenos.

—No te preocupes —dijo en su lugar—, puedes estar tranquilo.

Que como mentira blanca, puso a James en paz.

 

—No deberías mentirle a James así. Tranquiliza su consciencia, pero no la tuya —dijo Lily una hora después, despidiéndose de Remus en la puerta de su casa mientras éste sostenía a Teddy dormido contra su pecho.

—¿Qué, por lo de antes? En serio, Lily —fingió Remus ignorancia—, están viendo cosas donde no las hay. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse en este asunto.

—¿Entonces fueron imaginaciones mías verte sonrojar cuando Sirius te pasó ese mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja? Porque francamente, quien necesita gafas es James, no yo.

Remus suspiró, y con apuro subió más a Teddy contra su torso. —Insisto: No sé de qué hablas.

Lily pareció dispuesta a confrontarlo, pero tarde y ambos con necesidad de presentarse a sus respectivos trabajos a primero hora, lo dejó ir.

—Vale... Ya lo hablaremos con más calma en la semana, ¿ok?

—Ok —concedió Remus, que se despidió de Lily y salió del jardín para dirigirse a su automóvil, cuando de nueva cuenta el aroma a cigarrillos atrapó su atención.

Ahí, escondido tras las sombras, estaba Sirius.

—Hey —lo saludó éste como si unos minutos atrás no se hubieran dicho sus respectivos ‘hasta luego’.

Sirius estaba hospedándose con los Potter mientras buscaba un sitio donde vivir, por lo que Remus se había hecho la promesa silente de reducir sus visitas al menos de momento, pero con Sirius buscándolo a escondidas de James y Lily, era poco lo que podía hacer.

—Te ayudo —se ofreció Sirius a cargar a Teddy mientras Remus abría su coche y dejaba en el asiento del copiloto las sobras de bocadillos y pastel con el que Lily lo enviaba a casa.

Una vez todo estuvo en su sitio y con Teddy en su asiento y con el cinturón puesto, Remus se enfrentó a Sirius, que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y lucía increíblemente bien.

Por completo su tipo.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco —dijo Sirius—, pero antes en la cocina...

—Oh.

—¿Podría verte después? —Preguntó Sirius, dando un giro abrupto a su conversación—. Como amigos si es lo que prefieres.

—Yo... Estoy casado, ¿recuerdas?

—Con Tonks, ajá, por eso dije como _amigos_ —repitió Sirius, que en palabras y acciones actuaba diametralmente opuesto, puesto que ahí donde insistía en que nada ocurría, hacía lo contrario al tocar a Remus y reducir la distancia entre ambos.

—Sirius... —Musitó Remus antes de que sus bocas se encontraran en el aire.

Pero ya no había necesidad de más, y la pila de leños que había ido creciendo en las pocas horas que tenían de conocerse estalló de pronto en llamas. Porque Sirius era gasolina, y como James había intentado advertirles antes, Remus era la chispa que a éste le bastaría para hacerlos explotar.

Y explotar fue lo que hicieron...

 

— Así que... ¿Debo suponer que Sirius preguntando por ti y tu número de teléfono es sólo una simple casualidad? —Inquirió Lily unos días más tarde, ella y Remus disfrutando de un café vespertino en una cafetería que era del agrado de ambos.

Lo que era más, con una agradable área de juegos donde en esos momentos Teddy, Harry y Sirius jugaban a perseguirse a través de varios obstáculos, siendo precisamente los gritos de Sirius los que más se escuchaban en el local.

—Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, ¿por qué vino? —Preguntó Remus a su vez, que sin lugar a dudas agradecía su adición a la tarde, pero le estaba resultando sumamente vergonzoso actuar como si nada cuando apenas días atrás se besaron por largos minutos antes de darse un adiós temporal.

—Oh, Harry lo invitó —dijo Lily—. No puedes culparlo, él y Sirius se han vuelto inseparables, más como compañeros de juegos que como padrino y ahijado, y tras preguntarnos a mí y a James por qué no tiene hermanos, Sirius se ofreció a ser su hermano mayor. Como supondrás, tener un hijo dos meses mayor que yo no era mi meta en la vida, y tengo dificultades para hacer que coma todas sus verduras y ponga buen ejemplo, pero al menos se ducha por su cuenta y está en cama antes de medianoche.

—Mmm, no parece el tipo —murmuró Remus, pues en ese segundo encuentro no había podido pasar por alto los pantalones ajustados de Sirius, así como tampoco la chaqueta ligera que traía encima y que al quitársela para ir al área de juegos aparecieran un par de tatuajes en sus brazos. Por todo lo que podía suponer de eso, no sería el único sitio de su anatomía donde tendría marcas de tinta.

—Y no es lo es —dijo Lily con voz tensa—. Al menos no lo era cuando se marchó de Inglaterra.

Indecisa consigo misma, Lily bebió un sorbo de su café antes de tantear el terreno.

—¿Qué tanto te ha contado James de Sirius?

Remus se tomó unos segundos. —Lo mismo que al resto, supongo. Que tenía una familia cruel y que se fugó de casa a los dieciséis. Hasta donde entiendo vivió con Fleamont y Euphemia hasta su graduación en Hogwarts, y después entró a la misma universidad con James. Erm, nunca supe en qué se especializó.

—Economía —dijo Lily—, aunque se marchó antes de conseguir sus créditos finales. ¿Algo más?

—¿Te refieres a...? —Lily asintió, y Remus prosiguió—. Sólo que tenía problemas. Deduzco que serios porque James nunca me ha contado a detalle los pormenores. Que bebía bastante, fumaba, y era promiscuo...

—Promiscuo es una bonita palabra para la manera en la que Sirius brincaba de cama en cama sin importarle cuántos corazones dejaba rotos a su paso...

—Oh. —Por alguna razón, Remus se sintió molesto, así que se forzó a no demostrarlo—. Todavía fuma, pero...

—Lo está dejando. Sé que lo intenta —dijo Lily—. Sirius ha cambiado bastante en los últimos años y para bien, pero todavía tiene... Todavía es... Sé que necesita de nuestro apoyo, y que en verdad quiere hacerlo, pero las costumbres de una vida no se olvidan en un par de años. Y Londres siempre fue para él su... zona de guerra. Sus padres todavía viven donde siempre, y antes que después sabrán que Sirius está en la ciudad e intentarán arruinarlo.

—¿Son tan terribles?

—Los peores padres que puedas imaginar. Algún día tendrán su propia página de Wikipedia por algunos de sus tantos crímenes contra la humanidad. No me sorprendería si un día de estos Regulus también aparece ahí.

—¿Regulus?

—Es el hermano menor de Sirius. Es quien asumió el papel de heredero cuando Sirius se marchó a los Estados Unidos.

—¿Ellos dos...?

—Eran amigos y enemigos a la vez. Típica rivalidad entre hermanos —dijo Lily torciendo la boca, con toda seguridad, pensando en su propia hermana mayor con la que apenas quería tener tratos pero a la que sin falta cada Navidad le enviaba una tarjeta con sus mejores deseos y recibía otra a cambio—. Sirius planea contactarlo, pero primero quiere establecerse en Londres y hacer las cosas bien. Sus palabras exactas, yo todavía no lo entiendo, pero al parecer es lo que su terapeuta le sugirió para tener un nuevo comienzo.

—Vaya... No sé qué decir.

—Entonces no lo hagas. Es difícil de procesar, lo sé, yo pasé por lo mismo. Y si te cuento todo esto es... Porque Sirius pidió que lo hiciera.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí —asintió Lily con solemnidad—. Después de la fiesta de Harry, a la mañana siguiente no dejaba de preguntar por ti bajo el pretexto de querer conocer al “mejor amigo de James que había usurpado su lugar en su ausencia”, sus palabras no las mías, y... Bueno, has dejado una impresión en él.

«Y él en mí». —Bueno, no ha sido el único...

Lily miró en dirección al área de juegos donde Sirius tenía a Teddy trepado sobre su espalda y a Harry prendido de su pierna como un koala y sonrió, pero el gesto perdió su fuerza cuando sus ojos volvieron a Remus y sus ojos se apagaron un poco.

—Mira, lo diré porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos en el mundo y te quiero: Sirius es mercancía dañada. Él también es de mis mejores amigos, una especie de hermano honorario porque también lo es de James y crecimos juntos, pero ha tenido una vida difícil. Uno no sale ileso así nada más de un hogar como lo fue el suyo. Hoy en día, podemos consideraros afortunados que Sirius no esté muerto o viviendo en las calles. Él también lo sabe y está agradecido, pero sólo en sus días buenos...

—No todos tenemos solamente días buenos en la vida, Lils.

—Ya, pero los días malos de Sirius no son como los de cualquier otro. Y no quiero asustarte, pero si no conociste a Sirius en la universidad es porque ni James ni yo quisimos que así fuera. Sirius era un desastre entonces, pero era _nuestro_ desastre. No queríamos asustarte y perder tu amistad, y francamente... El sentimiento no se ha desvanecido del todo.

—¿Todavía temes por Sirius? ¿O es que te preocupas porque yo lo encuentre insoportable? Vamos, Lily, creí que me conocías mejor. Somos los mejores amigos en el mundo, nuestros hijos lo son por igual; no renunciaría a nosotros por... ¿Qué?, ¿Sirius no siendo perfecto? Nadie lo es.

—Pero nadie no lo es tanto como Sirius. —Lily soltó una palabrota en voz baja—. Me odio por hablar así de él, pero Sirius puede ser en verdad una pesadilla. Sus momentos álgidos son en verdad rozando el cielo, pero cuando desciende... Está tomando medicamentos para eso, pero él ya nos previno, habrá momentos en que pueda regresar a sus viejos hábitos, y no será agradable.

—Lily...

—No bromeaba acerca de lo que vi entre ustedes dos el día de la fiesta.

Remus se presionó la nariz entre dos dedos. —Como le dije esa noche a James cuando me marchaba, estoy con Dora. Sé que no estamos pasando por nuestro mejor momento, pero nuestro matrimonio significa algo para mí. Tú y James no deberían preocuparse tanto por Sirius y por mí.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Lily no lució tan convencida, pero lo dejó ir.

—Ok. Te creo. Pero —insistió una última vez levantando su dedo índice para dejar en claro cuán serio era—, le gustas a Sirius. Y si hay una persona en el mundo que no sabe rendirse, que es igual que un perro con un hueso, ese es él. Tendrás que rechazarlo, Remus, o te atienes a las consecuencias de tener un gran admirador.

—¿Qué, como un acosador?

—Peor —dijo Lily—, como una auto-declarada alma gemela.

—Suena romántico —intentó bromear Remus, pero Lily sólo frunció el ceño.

—Intenso es la palabra que buscas, pero... Como sea, vamos por los críos antes de que terminen de destruir el área de juegos y nos cobren su reparación.

Y mientras bebían lo último de sus cafés y limpiaban la mesa, Remus miró en dirección a sus tres acompañantes rodar sobre las esteras con algarabía, y sonrió para sí pensando que el comentario de Lily bien aplicaba para Teddy y Harry. Y también para Sirius.

Que proféticamente, en verdad traería toda clase de destrucción para su vida.

 

“Hey, soy Sirius.”

Remus leyó el mensaje que había recibido, y una sombra de sonrisa apareció en su rostro porque no hacía ni media hora que había vuelto a casa luego de pasar la tarde con él, los críos y Lily. Sirius le había pedido su número al despedirse y él se lo había dado con el mismo nerviosismo de la adolescencia, pero de vuelta a casa y con Teddy preguntando qué cocinaría para la cena, había acabado por convencerse de que al menos por esa noche no tendría ningún mensaje suyo. Oh, pero qué equivocado estaba.

“Aquí Remus. ¿El cansancio por fin se apoderó de Harry?

“Se quedó dormido en el trayecto a casa, así que tuve que cargar con él escaleras arriba. ¿Qué tal Teddy?”

“Hambriento. Le estoy preparando crema de zanahoria con pan tostado.”

“Suena... saludable.”

“No todos los días pueden ser barritas de pescado y congelados de microondas.”

“Qué bien que lo digas, porque justo de eso quería hablarte...”

Mientras revolvía la crema y de reojo se cercioraba de que Teddy siguiera coloreando su libro en la mesa de la cocina, Remus esperó con inusitada impaciencia a que Sirius escribiera el resto de su mensaje.

“Para agradecerles a James ya Lily su hospitalidad voy a cocinar este sábado y me gustaría invitarlos a ti y a Teddy a hacernos compañía.

Serán hamburguesas caseras y papás al horno, con postre sorpresa.

¿Tienen tú o Teddy alguna alergia?”

“Ninguna”

“¿Entonces vendrán?”

Remus sonrió. “¿A qué horas el sábado?”

“Después de las 2 está bien.”

“Ahí estaremos.”

Remus apagó la pantalla de su móvil, y frente a él, Teddy lo observaba con atención.

—¿Quién era? —Preguntó el niño, antes de responderse a sí mismo—. ¿Era Sirius?

—Era Sirius —confirmó Remus—. Nos ha invitado a comer con los Potter este sábado.

Teddy expresó su felicidad por ir de nuevo con los Potter y verse con Harry balanceando los pies en la silla en la que estaba sentado, y después dijo:

—Sirius me agrada. Es divertido, y conoce muchos juegos. ¿Él también podría ser mi padrino como el tío Prongs?

—No creo que a tu tío Prongs le agrade saber que ha sido reemplazado con tanta facilidad —dijo Remus, y Teddy hizo un puchero.

—¿Y no puedo tenerlos a los dos?

—Les preguntaremos —dijo Remus, que volvió a centrar su atención en la cena.

Y también en Sirius.

 

Comida con los Potter fue comida con Sirius y los críos, porque ni James ni Lily pudieron estar presentes al tener que cumplir con sus turnos en el hospital, un detalle que Sirius anunció cuando le abrió la puerta a Remus, y con una sonrisa demasiado amplia como para que aquel simple detalle sin importancia se le hubiera olvidado tal como dijo, le franqueó la entrada.

Al instante se soltó Teddy de su mano y si dirigió escaleras arriba a la habitación de Harry, dejando a los dos adultos a solas por primera vez desde que se hubieran besado.

Claro que aquel había sido su primer encuentro, seguido de la visita a la cafetería donde Lily también estaba presente, así que esa era la tercera vez que coincidían, y aunque las reglas de etiqueta seguro dictaban una espera un tanto más prudente, eso no les impidió darse un abrazo, y en el momento decidir que un beso era lo más adecuado para ellos dos en ese momento.

Ambos cerraron los ojos al unirse sus labios, y Remus no se cortó de abrir la boca de la misma manera en que Sirius tomó la iniciativa al meter su lengua y profundizar el beso.

Sólo el grito emocionado de “¡Teddy!” que soltó Harry en el piso de arriba los hizo separarse, y no sin cierta hesitación de su parte, pues ambos querían más, pero en casa ajena y con dos críos cuyo filtro verbal era nulo, lo mejor era resistirse al por las siguientes horas.

Su decisión resultó ser la acertada cuando apenas unos segundos después bajó Harry con Teddy a la zaga, y corriendo en línea recta se lanzó a las piernas de Remus para darle un abrazo y preguntarle si él y Teddy podían jugar en su Tablet el último juego que había descargado.

Remus les dio permiso, en tanto que Sirius les recordó que la comida no tardaría en estar lista, pero para entonces Harry y Teddy ya iban de vuelta corriendo al segundo piso e ignorando las advertencias de tener cuidado con los escalones.

—Si alguno se cae y se parte la crisma, Lily no me lo perdonaría. Especialmente si me aparezco en su turno de guardia... —Dijo Sirius, que de vuelta a solas con Remus, se había acercado a él y parecía ansioso por tocarlo.

—No puedes culparla, Harry es su hijo favorito. Ventajas de ser hijo único —dijo Remus, que desde su propia experiencia consideraba el no haber tenido hermanos una bendición tanto como una maldición.

Mismo caso para Dora al crecer, y ese había sido un tópico del que hablaran sin parar durante el embarazo de Teddy, ambos considerando como una posibilidad darle un hermanito con el que pudiera crecer sin demasiada diferencia de edad, pero los planes se les habían venido abajo como un castillo de naipes igual que su matrimonio antes incluso de que naciera Teddy, por lo que era fácil creer que Teddy crecería solo y sin más hermano que rellenara ese hueco que Harry. Y viceversa.

—Debe de ser genial ser hijo único, aunque sólo si tus padres son buenos —comentó Sirius de pasada, que con los antecedentes que Lily le había dado a Remus respecto a su familia y al hermano con el que estaba en tensas relaciones, éste podía suponer sin problemas que hablaba de su propia experiencia—. En mi caso fue mejor tener un hermano. Menor, por cierto. Es quien ocupó mi sitio cuando yo… Bueno… ¿Lo sabes? —Preguntó Sirius con naturalidad, y Remus apretó los labios.

—No te enojes con Lily o James. Ellos me han contado... cosas. No toda la historia, estoy seguro, pero sí... generalidades. No te molesta, ¿o sí?

—Nah —dijo Sirius con naturalidad—. Todo eso está ahora en el pasado, y no es quien soy más. De hecho me alivia que estés al tanto al menos del panorama general porque así no tengo que escarbar en viejas heridas para contarte mi vida.

—Sé que tu hermano se llama Regulus —dijo Remus con voz neutra, y Sirius asintió.

—Exacto. Regulus Arcturus Black. El _pequeño rey_ de Madre y Padre desde que salí de casa y su pequeño reino de terror en Grimmauld Place. Reg no es tan terrible como sabría suponer, ¿sabes? Cuando era adolescente creyó en las tonterías de nuestros padres, pero ahora es diferente. Nos hemos escrito en los últimos años, y desde entonces hemos parchado a medias nuestra relación.

—Lily me contó que planeabas verlo.

—Está en mis planes, sí —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa melancólica—, pero un paso a la vez. Es lo que dice mi terapeuta.

Sin saber qué decir al respecto, Remus optó por extender una mano y tomar una de las de Sirius entre la suya, que le correspondió con un apretón y un cambio de atmósfera diferente.

—Ok, que no te traje aquí para contarte mi triste historia familiar, sino para prepararles a ti y a Teddy de comer. Espero en verdad que les gusten las hamburguesas, porque es mi especialidad.

—Puedes apostar que sí —dijo Remus, que pese a las protestas de Sirius por ayudarle, se le unió en la cocina con las mangas de su camisa dobladas a la altura de los codos y siguiendo instrucciones.

Antes de una hora habían conseguido tener las cuatro hamburguesas listas, así como también cuatro papas horneadas rellenas de queso y jamón que los críos celebraron al verlas salir del horno envueltas en papel aluminio y que Sirius las llamara ‘huevos de dragón’.

Mientras ponía los platos y vasos alrededor de la mesa, Remus sonrió para sí al presenciar la facilidad que Sirius tenía con los niños y la manera tan amable pero no infantilizada con la que se hacía un igual con ellos y a la vez conservaba su estatus de adulto.

Eso explicaba por qué Harry lo adoraba tras apenas una semana de conocerlo, y Teddy iba por el mismo camino si es que su devoción por hablar de él y con él era una prueba.

Aquello quedó patente cuando Sirius les sugirió lavarse las manos, y en el acto Teddy y Harry salieron corriendo al baño (Remus les riñó por correr dentro de la casa, pero fue Sirius quien consiguió que obedecieran al recordarles que podían resbalarse y caer) para obedecerlo.

—No sé cómo lo haces —dijo Remus—. En verdad tienes encanto para los niños.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Sirius con modestia desde la parrilla, dándole los últimos toques a la carne de las hamburguesas al ponerles una rebanada de queso encima—. La verdad es que desde siempre me ha gustado pasar tiempo con ellos, pero al mismo tiempo... No me veo como padre de tiempo completo como para tener uno.

—Ah —musitó Remus, que de pronto sintió una punzada en el pecho—. Te entiendo. Cuando Teddy venía en camino estaba aterrorizado con la idea de ser padre. A diferencia de ti, a mí nunca se me dio bien cuidar de los críos, pero la primera vez que sostuve a Teddy entre mis brazos... —Remus suspiró, rememorando la cálida sensación del bulto tibio que era su bebé—. Todo cambió. Supe ahí mismo que no había retorno ni vuelta atrás. Teddy era mío, y lo cuidaría como tal.

—Nymphadora debe de haberse sentido feliz de tenerte como padre de su hijo entonces —dijo Sirius, y hubo algo en su tono de voz... En la rigidez de sus hombros... Que puso a Remus a pensar qué tanto sabía él de su relación con Nymphadora.

—No sé si feliz sea la palabra correcta —murmuró Remus—, pero al menos Teddy tiene un padre y una madre que lo adoran, y eso es lo que cuenta.

—Remus, verás... —Empezó Sirius, pero para entonces Harry y Teddy estaban de vuelta, y con orgullo mostraban en alto sus manos todavía húmedas y con rastro de jabón, por lo que Remus tuvo que intervenir para un lavado más concienzudo.

A su vuelta, esta vez con sus propias manos limpias por insistencia de los críos, Sirius ya tenía la comida puesta en la mesa, y había reservado para él el asiento que quedaba justo frente a Remus.

Así que comieron.

Y pasaron un rato agradable.

Después lavaron los platos.

Y la propuesta de ver una película surgió.

Los críos eligieron un clásico de Disney.

Y se quedaron dormidos apenas diez minutos de empezada la película.

Por lo que Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada.

Y después, volvieron a besarse.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (19-abr)/Sin comentarios (03-May).


	2. 2.- (Hazme) tuyo.

**2.- (Hazme) tuyo.**

 

_Thought I'd found the highest of highs_

_You came and topped them all_

_You shine in the dead of the night_

_And I was the first to fall_

_With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_

_With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_

_Darling, all of my wrongs, they led me right to you_

_Wrapped in your arms, I swear I'd die for_

_Your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Better man_

 

A tres semanas de su regreso a Londres, Sirius consiguió un empleo voluntario en el área de pediatría donde Lily laboraba, y en donde su trabajo era fungir funciones de niñero para niños de uno a diez años que por alguna razón estuvieran hospitalizados y cuyos padres necesitaran un descanso para reponer fuerzas.

La elección de su trabajo y el que Lily lo recomendara para el puesto no sorprendió a Remus, pero sí lo hizo el detalle de que se tratara de una labor voluntaria, pues eso implicaba un pago apenas simbólico en la forma de vales para el transporte y una comida ahí mismo en el hospital.

—Ah, eso —dijo Sirius cuando Remus preguntó al respecto, los dos compartiendo una taza de té en casa de los Potter—. Supongo que olvidé mencionar que no necesito el dinero. No realmente.

—¿No realmente? —Repitió Remus con las cejas alzadas—. ¿Y eso qué significa?

Sirius se demoró bebiendo un largo sorbo de su té, y James intervino.

—Significa que Sirius tiene dinero de sobra, y que de momento puede ocupar su tiempo con un trabajo que gratifique su alma y no su bolsillo.

—Oh, pues vaya.

Si bien Remus creyó en un inicio que ‘Sirius tiene dinero’ era una expresión que englobaba dinero suficiente para englobar un par de meses de renta, facturas, víveres y gastos personales sin excederse mientras encontraba qué quería hacer de verdad con su vida, Lily no tardó en aclararle cuán equivocado estaba al respecto.

—Vale, no debería ser yo quien te dijera esto pero... Sirius es millonario.

—¿Uh?

—Perdóname la expresión, pero asquerosamente rico. Podría comprarse una isla a mitad del Caribe e ir a vivir ahí si quisiera.

—Creo que no entiendo, Lils...

—Oh, sí lo haces. ¿O cómo crees que Sirius puede estar tan tranquilo haciendo trabajo voluntario? Es muy amable de su parte y todo eso, también es un trabajo que le va como anillo al dedo, pero fue la parte de ‘voluntario’ la que más le interesó cuando le comenté que había una vacante. Porque en realidad, él podría dedicarse a eso el resto de su vida y aun así morir con suficiente dinero como para incinerarlo en una pira de billetes de alta denominación.

Remus parpadeó. —Wow. Eso explicaría por qué insiste siempre en pagar por los dos cuando salimos a tomar café. —Remus volvió a parpadear, y después su mirada se enfocó en Lily—. No es nada ilegal... ¿O sí? Es decir, ¿debo de preocuparme por el origen de ese dinero?

—¿Recuerdas al tío Alphard que a veces menciona? ¿El que fue desterrado de la familia?

Remus asintió, pues en efecto, el nombre de Alphard Black había salido a colación en algunas ocasiones, seguido al lado de Andrómeda porque juntos habían tenido el dudoso honor de ser parte de los Black a los que el resto de su familia ya no consideraban merecedores de un lugar entre los suyos.

—Bueno, cuando Sirius huyó de casa le dejó dinero, y después cuando murió lo hizo su heredero. Alphard no era demasiado mayor, pero nunca tuvo hijos, y Sirius vino a ser algo así como su sobrino favorito, así que le tocó recibir su fortuna íntegra para él solo.

—Pues... Wow —repitió Remus su expresión de antes—. En verdad no sé qué decir.

—Es mejor así. Si lo prefieres, puedes actuar como si no supieras nada al respecto. Sirius está indeciso entre contártelo o mantenerlo en secreto, y ambas opciones tienen sus pros y contras, así que sería mejor si de momento esperas a que sea él quien te lo cuente. Yo sólo lo hago para prevenirte, pero serviría que fingieras sorpresa cuando él lo haga.

Remus accedió, y fue así como durante su quinta semana Sirius le pidió su opinión para decidirse por un piso y el tema del dinero volvió a salir a colación.

—¿No está un poco fuera de tu presupuesto? —Preguntó Remus, pues de antemano Sirius había hablado de conseguir un departamento sencillo, con una habitación, baño y cocina-sala-comedor en uno.

Al fin y al cabo sería él solo, y de momento no parecía necesitar más que lo mínimo y básico, pero el piso en el que se encontraban contaba con tres habitaciones, baño y medio, y el extraño lujo de un balcón en Londres.

—Pensaba en tener visitas —dijo Sirius—, pero ya que lo mencionas...

Al final Sirius no se decidió por ninguno de los pisos que visitaron, y en compensación por hacer a Remus perder la tarde, lo invitó a cenar antes de que tuvieran que pasar a recoger a Teddy con los Potter.

—No sé si debería... —Se excusó Remus, los dos caminando por una calle semi-desierta de Londres—. Es tarde, y Teddy mañana tiene que estar temprano en el kindergarten para un examen de la vista.

—Oh.

Pero... Remus quería ir. Pese a lo que le dictaba su consciencia acerca de irse con pies de plomo con Sirius y no favorecer los momentos íntimos entre los dos, Remus quería mandar todo al diablo e irse con él a cualquier pequeño sitio de comida donde pudieran asegurarse un rato más juntos.

Desde su primer beso, Remus y Sirius habían tenido otros más, todos y cada uno de ellos cuando aprovechando la soledad de unos minutos habían intercambiando una corta mirada de deseo y se habían entregado. En una ocasión el beso había venido incluido con las manos de Remus recorriendo la espalda desnuda de Sirius, y en otro momento más, el dedo índice de éste delineando la pretina de sus jeans y rozando la piel que quedaba oculta.

Ninguno había hablado al respecto, ni mucho menos habían hecho referencia a esas pequeñas escapadas que se daban, pero no era necesario. La atracción por el otro estaba ahí, pero ninguno hacía ningún movimiento definitivo al respecto porque para entonces ya estaba bien claro que Sirius todavía se estaba aclimatando a volver a Londres, y en el caso de Remus, bueno, era un hombre casado y Dora no tardaría de volver de su campamento de entrenamiento.

Lo que en un inicio estaba proyectado para durar dos meses y abarcar julio y agosto, pronto se alargó un mes más, así que Remus todavía tenía por delante cuatro semanas antes de recibir de vuelta a su esposa en casa y con ella tomar una decisión acerca de su futuro.

En su fuero interno, Remus tenía bastante claro que lo suyo con Dora, tanto podía continuar como llegar a su fin. Después de todo, sabían ser civilizados el uno con el otro, dos sueldos siempre eran buenos en un hogar con un niño pequeño, y su devoción hacia Teddy era un fuerte aliciente para esforzarse para mantener una convivencia agradable, pero al mismo tiempo...

No podían engañarse creyendo que eso era vida. No cuando Teddy apenas tenía cinco años y por delante quedaban bastante más antes de que se convirtiera en un adulto listo para volar fuera del niño. Evitarle un divorcio pensando sólo en su bienestar los afectaba a ellos dos, y a la larga se pronosticaba como una razón de peso para guardar rencores y crear conflicto.

En toda honestidad, a Remus no le habría importado esforzarse por hacer de aquel matrimonio una amistad sobre la cual sostener el resto de los aspectos de su vida, pero en el último mes su decisión había ido cambiando, y aunque se aferrara en los momentos lúcidos a creer que era por cuenta propia, lo cierto es que Sirius jugaba un papel mucho más importante del que quería darle crédito.

De estar en su poder, a Remus le gustaría intentarlo con Sirius, y tenía más que un vago sentimiento de que el interés era mutuo, aunque de 95% de certeza al 100% los tramos se contaban diferentes, y antes que perder al nuevo amigo que había hecho durante ese verano, Sirius prefería tomárselo con calma antes que llevar a cabo una resolución definitiva y después arrepentirse por una impulsividad que para nada iba con su manera de pensar y ser.

—¿Y si pasamos por comida para llevar? —Sugirió Remus en lugar de la propuesta que éste tenía antes—. Si no piensas que es muy tarde, podemos ir a mi casa, acuesto a Teddy, y después cenar tú y yo.

—¿A la luz de las velas y con música romántica de fondo? —Bromeó Sirius, pero fue su tono bajo y ligeramente rasposo lo que provocó que Remus se tropezara con una hendidura de la acera.

—Sólo tengo de esas velas que huelen a manzana canela y un disco de viejas canciones navideñas así que lo dudo —dijo con apuro—, pero tengo media botella de vino en el refrigerador que estoy dispuesto a compartir contigo...

—Con eso basta —dijo Sirius, que pasándole el brazo por los hombros, lo arrebujó a su lado y así caminaron hasta llegar a donde Remus tenía estacionado el automóvil.

Después lo dejó ir, pero más claro que el agua quedó entre ambos que ninguno lo quería así.

 

Si Lily o James encontraron raro que Sirius se marchara con Teddy y Remus a una cena tardía a casa de éste a pesar de ser entre semana, ninguno lo mencionó. James sólo inquirió cómo tenía planeado volver a casa (“Un taxi, Prongs, no me atrevería a hacer a Remus conducir de vuelta hasta acá”) y si traía consigo su llave para entrar (Sirius se la mostró, colgando de su cuello con una cadena) y después actuó con normalidad.

A diferencia de la calma con la que intentaba desenvolverse Remus ante la idea de tener a Sirius en su casa y para él solo, Teddy en cambio no tuvo ningún reparo en expresar su contento de tener al adulto con ellos, y durante el camino a casa no olvidó mencionar una vez cada cinco minutos que iban a tener una pijamada y que todos deberían de dormir en la sala.

—Sería divertido quedarme a dormir, Teddy —dijo Sirius con naturalidad, y a su lado Remus apretó el volante—, pero no he traído mi pijama.

—Papá te puede prestar uno de los suyos.

—Tampoco mi cepillo de dientes.

—Oh, tenemos varios repuestos en el botiquín del baño.

—Lo que Sirius intenta decirte es que no puede quedarse a pasar la noche, Teddy —dijo Remus.

—¿Por qué no? —Insistió el niño—. ¿El tío James y la tía Lily no le dieron permiso? Porque podría hablar con ellos y conseguir que dejaran a Sirius quedarse a dormir.

—Teddy...

—Aunque quizá no en mi cama —dijo Teddy como si nada—, porque es pequeña, pero puedes dormir con papá, Sirius.

—¿Puedo? —Bromeó éste, batiendo pestañas y ganándose por parte de Remus un golpe.

—Compórtate —dijo Remus con un tono de voz que pretendía ser serio, pero como había ido descubriendo por su cuenta en el último mes, con Sirius nada podía ser serio sin acabar desechado.

—Ese es un ‘ya veremos’ —dijo Sirius—, así que si me ves en la mañana preparando waffles sabrás que nos hemos salido con la nuestra, ¿eh, Teddy?

—Suerte con eso, la wafflera hace meses que no sirve —replicó Remus, que en realidad prefería hot-cakes y no tenía ningún reparo con la imagen mental de Sirius en su ropa interior, un delantal, la espátula en mano y parado frente de la estufa. De preferencia con un poco barba, y con su cabello negro todavía despeinado después de una larga e intensa noche de...

—Menos mal que tengo un amplio repertorio de desayunos —interrumpió Sirius sus pensamientos, y desde el asiento de atrás, Teddy hizo con él un repaso de platillos ricos y otros que no lo eran tanto.

Remus aprovechó la distracción para aplacar sus nervios, pero estos volvieron con fuerza una vez que se estacionó frente a su casa y cobró consciencia de que Sirius estaba con ellos, que ya era tarde, que Teddy no tardaría en estar en la cama, y que entonces ellos dos no tendrían sólo ‘un par de minutos’ a su disposición, sino todo el tiempo que les viniera en gana para... Lo que fuera.

—Deja te ayudo —se ofreció Sirius a bajar las bolsas con la comida, que para la ocasión eran un par de kebabs, mientras Remus liberaba a Teddy del cinturón de seguridad, y después los tres enfilaron hacia la casa.

Una vez dentro, Teddy obedeció la orden de lavarse las manos mientras Remus y Sirius ponían platos y vasos, y después se sentaron a comer.

—Gracias por la comida —dijo Teddy antes de hincarle el diente a su kebab, y después los dos adultos empezaron a comer con él.

La cena estuvo aderezada con charla ligera, sobre todo entre Remus y Sirius, quienes ya estaban haciendo planes para visitar más departamentos.

—Realmente necesito mi propio espacio —dijo Sirius—. Me encanta estar con James y Lily, me hace recordar los años que pasamos en Hogwarts, pero entonces teníamos personas a nuestro cargo que se encargaban de cocinarnos, lavar la ropa y limpiar por nosotros. Ahora es diferente, y aunque sé que Lily tiene razón cuando me pide que limpie mi habitación...

—No es divertido —intervino Teddy con una mancha en la mejilla que Remus se apresuró a limpiarle—, pero es necesario.

—Veo que has sido correctamente educado —le elogió Sirius, y ello orilló a que Teddy mencionara a su mamá.

—Ah, cierto, Nymphadora.

—Mamá detesta que la llamen así. Prefiere Tonks, pero papá la llama Dora. Ni siquiera a la abuela deja que la llame así, dice que es su culpa por ponerle un nombre tan... tan...

—Estrambótico —suplió Remus la palabra con la que Dora redefinía el Nymphadora que Andrómeda le había otorgado al nacer.

—Bueno, es cuestión familiar —dijo Sirius, que entonces procedió a explicarle a un muy asombrado Teddy el extraño parentesco que tenía de primo con su abuela Andrómeda, y que por lo tanto él era una especie de tío abuelo en segundo grado.

Teddy esbozó un puchero. —Habría preferido que también fueras mi padrino, o al menos un tío, pero... ¿Tío abuelo? Pero si eres de la misma edad que papá.

—De hecho soy mayor —dijo Sirius dándose importancia, pero Remus puso los ojos en blanco y aclaró que sólo era por un par de meses.

Su comentario orilló a que Teddy preguntara por su cumpleaños, y al obtener la fecha, anunció que tenían tiempo para organizarle una fiesta sorpresa... Antes de taparse la boca con una mano y los ojos desorbitados porque acababa de arruinarla.

—No te preocupes, Teddy —le guiñó Sirius el ojo—, te prometo olvidarlo y actuar sorprendido para cuando llegue el día.

Remus rió por lo bajo, y después no le importó que la batuta de la conversación la llevaran entre Sirius y Teddy, que de pronto encontraron como punto en común cierto dibujo animado que pasaban temprano en la mañana y del que los dos eran fanáticos.

—Hora de bañarse, Teddy —le recordó al niño cuando terminaron de comer, y obediente éste dejó su plato y vaso en el fregadero, y se dirigió a su habitación por ropa y una toalla.

—Ciertamente es más obediente que Harry en ese aspecto —comentó Sirius mientras él y Remus terminaban de recoger la mesa y se disponían a lavar la vajilla.

—No siempre lo fue —dijo Remus—. Son cambios recientes, parte de nuestro trato de ‘mamá no está aquí, así que tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro tanto como uno mismo’.

Sirius asintió, y por primera vez desde que se conocían, ahondó en el tema. —¿Estoy siendo entrometido si pregunto dónde se encuentra Nymphadora?

—Ah, eso —dijo Remus con una exhalación antes de explicarle que ella se había especializado en computación y que se desempeñaba como cyberpolicia para el gobierno—. Nada de agente secreto ni nada por el estilo —se apresuró a aclarar—. Más bien como encargada para casos de fraude, robos bancarios, y el ocasional caso de red de pornografía infantil...

—Carajo...

—Seh. Es la parte negativa de un trabajo como ese, pero Dora en realidad ama lo que hace. Es buena además, así que le ofrecieron un curso intensivo y después participar en unas conferencias, pero la condición era estar fuera del país por los dos meses de su duración.

—¿Entonces ya está por volver en cualquier momento, no?

—Erm... —Tallando con especial énfasis el plato que tenía entre manos y produciendo más espuma de la que seguro era necesario, Remus denegó con la cabeza—. No. El curso duraba dos meses, y las conferencias empiezan la siguiente semana, así que estará fuera por lo menos un mes más, eso si no se produce ninguna otra eventualidad.

—¿Y Teddy cómo se siente al respecto?

—Al principio estaba triste, pero...

Los movimientos de Sirius con un vaso y la toalla con la que lo secaba se ralentizaron. Si Remus esperaba escabullirse de aquella pregunta, ya podía renunciar a aquella idea.

—No sé si debería hablar de esto contigo —murmuró Remus, que para un asunto tan íntimo y delicado como su matrimonio fallido, apenas si había podido abrirse en contadas ocasiones con Lily y James. Y vale, Sirius era también un amigo y se había ido posicionando como uno de los mejores a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, pero también estaba el no tan pequeño detalle de que se habían besado en ocasiones pasadas, y el de pronto hablar de Dora y de la familia que componían, lo hacían sentirse un poco violento.

—No te debes forzar. Si quieres hacerlo, soy un oído disponible; si no, está bien.

—No es que no quiera, es que... —Remus enjuagó el plato, el último, y cerró la llave del agua con brusquedad—. Imagino que al menos estás enterado hasta cierto punto de lo que pasa en esta casa, porque una madre no abandona a su esposo e hijo con tanta facilidad si todo en su hogar marchara sobre ruedas.

—James mencionó algo —fue la vaga respuesta de Sirius, que tomó el plato que Remus le tendía y procedió a secarlo con la vista fija en su superficie—. No demasiado, por supuesto, pero...  Me pidió ser cauteloso contigo. Darte tu espacio, y no… entrometerme. Creo que —Sirius rió por lo bajo— he fallado en eso último...

—Dora y yo no estamos juntos —dijo Remus sin pensarlo demasiado, sólo deseoso de explicar que Sirius no tenía culpa alguna en ese asunto, que sus besos no habían destruido un hogar—. Es decir, seguimos casados, pero hace años que nos hemos mantenido a distancia el uno del otro. Teddy es en realidad lo único que nos mantiene como marido y mujer, y en todo caso, eso está por verse. Antes de marcharse, hablamos, y... Acordamos tomar una decisión para cuando regresara.

—Oh. ¿Respecto a...?

—Si seguíamos juntos o nos separábamos —suplió Remus las palabras restantes—. Yo podría haberle dado una respuesta ahí mismo en el aeropuerto, y lo mismo ella, pero Teddy estaba presente y no nos pareció justo arruinarle las vacaciones.

—¿Entonces piensas separarte de Nymphadora?

Remus se encogió de hombros. —¿Con toda honestidad? No lo sé. No es lo que se dice una decisión conveniente... La vida en Londres es cara, y como padres hemos sido capaces de darle a Teddy lo que merece. Separarnos sólo lo complicaría más. Además, tendríamos que vender la casa, acordar la custodia de Teddy y... Lo que venga con ello.

Sirius dejó el plato y el trapo con el que lo secaba y le tocó el brazo. —¿Quieres quedarte con Teddy, no es así?

Remus exhaló por la nariz. —¿Tan obvio soy?

—¿Crees que Nymphadora quisiera pelearlo?

—No estoy seguro. Su trabajo es más... No tiene horas fijas como el mío, y Teddy necesita estabilidad en su vida. Ambos lo sabemos, pero un divorcio puede tornarse vengativo, incluso entre los mejores amigos, y sólo para aclararlo, entre Dora y yo ha habido fuertes tensiones en el último año.

—Oh, mierda.

—¡Papá! —Gritó de pronto Teddy desde el baño, y la pequeña burbuja dentro de la cual se habían protegido Remus y Sirius explotó—. ¡Papá, me entró champú en un ojo!

—Vaya —masculló Remus, que se dispuso a ir, pero Sirius le detuvo, y tras examinar su rostro, se ofreció a ir en su lugar.

—Déjamelo a mí, tengo experiencia suficiente con Harry como para lidiar con esto.

Remus asintió y lo dejó marchar, y apenas estuvo fuera de su campo de visión se recargó contra el fregadero y soltó un hondo suspiro.

«Idiota, estás cavando tu propia tumbas, estás...»

Los pensamientos de Remus se sucedieron sin control ni orden, sordos reclamos de su actitud, por abrirse ante Sirius con la misma facilidad que si se tratara de Lily o James, a quienes no les había confesado sino hasta que Teddy tenía dos años que él y Dora dormían en la misma cama dándose la espalda.

«Oh Diox, estoy actuando como un imbécil», se recriminó con la vista fija en el fregadero, en los restos de jabón y en la esponja que ya necesitaba un recambio. En la distancia, escuchó la voz de Sirius y de Teddy, los dos manteniendo una charla animada, y también el ruido de la regadera sirviendo como fondo.

«Contrólate, Lupin», pensó Remus cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, respirando hondo un par de veces antes de sentirse fuerte otra vez y capaz de actuar con calma incluso si por dentro se sentía como un manojo de nervios a punto de crisparse.

Para cuando Sirius volvió del baño, traía la camiseta mojada y en su cabello había infinidad de gotas de rocío, pero también sonreía.

—Listo —declaró con orgullo—. He salvado a Teddy de quedarse ciego, aunque no está muy contento de haber perdido el perro lazarillo que le habría servido de guía.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —Qué imaginación.

—No puedes culparlo. A esa edad, es el sueño de todo crío tener una mascota. Harry no ha dejado de insistirles a James y a Lily por un cachorro, pero ya tienen un gato, así que tendrá que esperar un poco más.

—Yo siempre quise un perro —dijo Remus de improviso—, pero nunca fue el momento adecuado. En la universidad porque apenas podía mantenerme a mí mismo, y luego que nació Teddy porque era muy pequeño. Da lo mismo, porque igual Dora es alérgica, así que... No perros en este hogar.

Con una sonrisa sardónica, Sirius puso las manos en su cadera y sacó el pecho. —¿Seguro de eso, Moony?

—¿Uh?

—Sirius Black está aquí —dijo con orgullo, y después explicó la broma—. ¿Mi apodo? Padfoot. Bueno, la estrella más brillante del cielo y la principal de la constelación Canis Maior. Un perro. Un perro negro ya que estamos, que en casa se toman muy en serio los nombres de constelaciones y los malos chistes con nuestro apellido.

Remus se tomó unos segundos para apreciar la broma, y después se soltó riendo. —¡Oh, qué terrible!

—¡Lo sé! —Rió Sirius a su vez, inclinándose sobre sí mismo para unas carcajadas en su propio honor.

Así los encontró Teddy, que en pijamas y con el cabello ligeramente húmedo, esperaba por Remus para ponerlo en la cama y arroparlo.

—No me tardo, sólo un par de minutos —se disculpó Remus con Sirius apenas pudo dejar de reír y limpiándose el borde de los ojos, pero éste denegó con la cabeza y le acompañó al cuarto de Teddy para servirle de segundo al mando.

Disfrutando de la compañía de su persona favorita en el mundo y de ese otro adulto que sin proponérselo era casi tan importante en su vida, Teddy se resistió al sueño a pesar de que Remus le leyó su cuento favorito mientras Sirius le acariciaba el cabello en relajantes movimientos circulares, pero acabó por ceder cuando sus ojos se cerraron y se negaron a volverse a abrir.

—Descansa, Teddy —dijo Sirius al besarle la frente, y Remus le imitó al besar el mismo sitio.

Ambos adultos salieron de la habitación de puntillas, y no volvieron a respirar con normalidad hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en la sala, donde el reloj apenas marcaba unos minutos antes de las 9.

—¿Podría quedarme un rato más? —Preguntó Sirius.

—Quédate un rato más —pidió Remus el mismo tiempo, y después ambos compartieron una risita floja por haberse leído el pensamiento con tal facilidad.

Sirius miró de vuelta el reloj. —Sólo debo asegurarme volver a casa pronto. Después de las 10, James empezará a llamar, y para las 11, Lily ya estará estacionada afuera.

—Qué sobreprotectores —bromeó Remus, pero al instante apretó los labios porque no era ninguna acusación infundada. Después del caos que Sirius había sido en sus primeros años de adulto, las viejas costumbres de cuidar de él y velar por sus intereses incluso si él mismo se resistía no morían—. Erm, ¿quieres que prepare un té? Será buen digestivo. Y creo que tengo por ahí un poco de bizcocho.

Sirius aceptó la propuesta, y pronto estuvieron en el sofá de la sala, el de tres piezas y tan alejados como les era físicamente posible el uno del otro.

—Moony —dijo Sirius tras una pausa que se prolongó más de lo que era prudente—. ¿Puedo ser sincero contigo? Realmente sincero.

—Por supuesto —respondió Remus, que tenía su taza de té sujeta con ambas manos porque le temblaban.

Con ojos cerrados y tras una exhalación, Sirius se confesó. —Me gustas.

—Oh...

—Pero es ese ‘me gustas’ donde englobo más que tu apariencia física, que por cierto es muy de mi tipo... No, a lo que me refiero es que me gusta tu personalidad, tu sentido del humor, tu gusto por las películas, la manera en que aspiras el vapor del té antes del primer sorbo...

Con la taza cerca del rostro, Remus se sorprendió precisamente realizando esa acción, y con nervios se mantuvo quieto en su sitio.

—Me gusta tu visión del mundo, y el modo en que te expresas. Teddy es un excelente plus de pasar tiempo contigo, lo cual es raro porque sólo me había ocurrido con Harry y sus otros amigos pueden acabar con mi paciencia en tiempo récord. Uhm. —Sirius revolvió la bolsita de té dentro de su taza y dirigió sus ojos abiertos a Remus, que esperaba conteniendo el aliento por un cierre—. Me gusta como hueles... ¿Qué es? ¿Es el desodorante o…?

—Creo que es mi loción para después de afeitarme —dijo Remus con voz monocorde.

—Ah, pues te sienta de mil maravillas, nunca la cambies por otra —respondió Sirius con la misma tonalidad, que después de su confesión, de pronto tenía aspecto de estar mortificado—. Erm...

—También me gustas, Padfoot —dijo Remus, que al pronunciarse con aquellas cuatro simples palabras en ese exacto orden de pronto se sintió aliviado, más ligero, y como si de pronto una opresión que hasta entonces hubiera ignorado desapareciera de su pecho—. Oh, wow...

—Tengo que ser honesto contigo —dijo Sirius de pronto, con mayor control de sí mismo que minutos atrás—. James y Lily me previnieron de actuar bajo estos sentimientos, al menos mientras...

—Uh... Ya veo.

—Seh —asintió Sirius con solemnidad, pues entre los dos, en el espacio vacío de ese sofá de tres plazas, se encontraba el fantasma de Nymphadora Tonks—. No pretendo nada con mi confesión de antes. Tan sólo quería ser sincero, y de paso cerciorarme si tú te sentías igual. Porque... puedo esperar, ¿sabes? Si es que quieres que lo haga.

—Es... muy amable de tu parte, Sirius, pero... No sé qué decir.

—Y está bien por mí —afirmó éste con una calma que no era tal, a juzgar por la manera rígida con la que sostenía su taza de té—. Es decir, apenas nos conocemos desde un mes atrás y lanzarnos de cabeza a... una nueva relación... ¿No es lo que si dice prudente, o sí?

—No lo es —confirmó Remus—. Técnicamente soy un hombre casado, y aunque Dora y yo hace años que ya no... Que ya no mantenemos relaciones juntos... —Remus encogió un hombro—. Nunca le he sido infiel, uhm, al menos no del todo. Esos besos que compartimos fueron la primera vez en años que tenía contacto íntimo con otra persona, y sé que debí de haberme sentido más culpable por mis acciones, pero lo cierto es que no fue así.

—Ya, yo igual. Erm, la parte de la culpa, no lo otro... —Masculló Sirius, que bebió de su té antes de proseguir—. Sabía que eras casado, pero nunca he sabido bien no tener lo que deseo.

—Ah...

—Pero puedo aprender a esperar, a ser paciente... Creo —dijo Sirius, y alzó la mirada para ver a Remus directo a los ojos— que en este caso valdría la pena.

—Sirius... No puedo prometerte nada ahora mismo.

—Lo sé.

—Y no se trata sólo de esperar a que Dora vuelva y... tener fe en que todo se solucione como por arte de magia.

—Lo entiendo.

—Esto puede tomar... tiempo.

—Como dije —replicó Sirius, dejando la taza en el hueco entre sus piernas y extendiendo ambas manos para rodear las de Remus—, puedo ser paciente.

«No lo creo», pensó Remus, que no consideraba ese adjetivo y el nombre de Sirius en la misma oración. Las historias que sabía de él y las semanas en que lo había tratado le bastaban como prueba de ello, pero porque estaba sufriendo de una fuerte infatuación y el instante se prestaba para creer en promesas lanzadas con emotividad, asintió por los dos.

—Ok.

—¿Ok?

—No quiero promesas —dijo Remus—. Lo mío con Dora puede tardar, tú puedes hartarte de esperar... En todo caso, si no hay reclamos, al menos si esto no funciona todavía podremos ser amigos.

—Amigos... —Dijo Sirius, paladeando el vocablo antes de resignarse a las reglas—. Bien.

—¿Bien?

Y como confirmación de ello, Remus recibió un beso y así lo zanjaron.

 

Teddy junto con Harry volvió al que sería su último año de kindergarten a finales de agosto, y aquel acontecimiento coincidió con la mudanza de Sirius, que abandonó el hogar de los Potter para mudarse a su propio piso, el cual se encontraba estratégicamente situado entre su anterior residencia, el hospital donde hacía voluntariado, el colegio de los críos, y la casa de Remus.

De hecho, un poco más cerca de la casa de Remus que de esos otros tres destinos, pero ni éste ni Sirius hicieron mención de aquel dato y en su lugar lo obviaron. Y ya que ni James ni Lily parecieron notarlo, así quedó como un secreto entre ellos dos, y mejor así.

En una decisión que le costó no pocas noches sin sueño, Remus optó por mantener con Sirius una política de honestidad absoluta a partir de aquella velada en la que hablaron de sus sentimientos mutuos, lo cual implicaba no hacer promesas que no pudieran cumplirse ni fingir que su situación actual era la idónea para ellos dos.

Moviéndose con cautela porque las apuestas eran altas y había más por perder que ganar, acordaron conocerse más y limitar su tiempo a solas, porque como quedó demostrado en las pocas ocasiones en que así se lo permitieron, les estaba costando cada vez más y más mantener las manos para sí mismos.

Remus fue quien instauró esa regla, cuando luego de que Sirius se comprara un automóvil y lo invitara a dar un paseo acabaron en un estacionamiento subterráneo besuqueándose como adolescentes y tanteando por debajo de la ropa del otro. A duras penas consiguió Remus detenerse cuando los dedos de Sirius recorrieron su espalda baja, y éste también las pasó canutas no persiguiendo sus labios cuando Remus puso una mano contra su pecho y los separó.

Desde entonces habían prescindido de su exclusiva mutua compañía, y aunque más veces que no costaba mantener las reglas que ellos mismos se habían autoimpuesto, habían conseguido no ceder a la tentación física y en su lugar habían tenido oportunidad de conocerse a mayor profundidad.

Con un grato sentimiento que florecía en su pecho como Flor de Luna a las estrellas (comparación que Remus acuñó por el nombre de Sirius, pero también porque muchas de sus conversaciones se habían dado ya de noche cuando Teddy dormía), Remus había adicionado a la infatuación que tenía con Sirius sentimientos más complejos, en donde paralelamente se fortalecían como amigos tantos como amantes... Exceptuando claro, la parte física de esa última acepción.

Porque estaba consciente de que su petición por tiempo para arreglar su situación romántica con Dora podía ser un incordio, en una de sus charlas Remus le había sugerido a Sirius la posibilidad de no exclusividad entre ellos, al menos mientras él estuviera casado porque de esa manera no tenía él la impresión de ser egoísta, pero Sirius la había rechazado con firmeza, alegando que era una salida demasiado fácil, y que nada que no hubiera costado un poco de esfuerzo podía valer la pena al final.

Remus había tenido que coincidir al respecto con él, aunque también debía de admitir que con Sirius nada daba la impresión de ser complicado. Juntos se compenetraban de maneras insondables para ellos mismos, y de exceptuar el extraño estatus marital de Remus, no habría sido para ellos dos ningún impedimento el saltarse un par de etapas y simplemente mudarse juntos para criar a Teddy hasta el final de sus días. Costaba un poco creer la manera en que su trato estaba exento de roces por muy mínimos que fueran, y a ratos se preguntaba Remus si no sería demasiado perfecto para ser real, pero ya fuera cuando se reunían a cenar y a través de la mesa sus miradas conectaban, cuando Sirius ayudaba a Teddy con sus tareas y lo hacía con una infinita paciencia que ni siquiera Dora había demostrado como madre, incluso cuando salían a dar un paseo y la tentación de tomarse de las manos casi los sobrecogía con la misma fuerza que dos imanes atrayéndose a pesar de la distancia, al final de cada día no había arrepentimientos. Ni uno. Y en un punto del cual Remus comenzó a contar los días para el retorno de Dora, también sumó a esa cuenta regresiva el momento en que él y Sirius podrían estar juntos.

Una pena absoluta que sus planes dobles se vieron dualmente postergados para mal...

 

—Reggie se ha enterado que estoy en Londres y me ha contactado —dijo Sirius una tarde de mediados de septiembre en que él y Remus habían llevado a los críos a un McDonald’s (ellos a beber café, Teddy y Harry a picotear de su cajita feliz y perderse en el área de juegos) porque el clima lluvioso había arruinado su visita al parque.

Remus tuvo un instante de desconocimiento en donde el nombre («¿Reggie? ¿Quién demonios es...? ¡Ah!») se filtró a través de su memoria antes de ser detectado, y después por inercia extendió su mano a través de la mesa y le dio un apretón a los dedos fríos de Sirius.

—Pero era lo que querías, ¿o no? Estabas haciendo planes para conseguir su número y-...

—Sí, pero a mi manera —le interrumpió Sirius, que después resopló—. Me apuesto la cabellera a que consiguió el número a través de Madre, y entonces no puede esperar por un reencuentro que valga la pena. Tanto me arriesgo a que por fin mis padres le hayan terminado de lavar el cerebro con sus estupideces de superioridad y devoción a la familia como que... —Sirius hizo una mueca—. Como que Reg me reclame por haberlo dejado atrás y huido a los Estados Unidos.

—Tenías que hacerlo —dijo Remus con firmeza, apretando su mano—. Por ti mismo, porque vas primero y porque uno debe velar por su propia persona.

—Regulus tal vez no lo entendería así. No te imaginas cómo puede ser Madre... Ella tiene un poder de persuasión que sólo va a juego con su personalidad narcisista y sociópata. Dejarlo con nuestros padres no era mi decisión, pero tampoco podía llevarlo conmigo, no estaba en posición de cuidar de nadie, y temo que Reg no lo entienda así.

—Puede que no, pero puede que te deje explicárselo... Puedes apelar a su buena voluntad y hacer que te escuche.

—Ya...

—¡Padfoot, tío Moony! ¡Mira lo que puedo hacer! —Les gritó Harry desde el área de juegos, colgando de una barra elevada con ambos brazos y balanceándose por encima del suelo apenas a un palmo de altura pero orgulloso de su hazaña.

—Muy bien, Harry —lo elogió Remus, en tanto que Sirius le dirigió una amplia sonrisa que no alcanzaba a sus ojos pero que por fortuna gracias a la distancia no sería ninguna clase de problema—. Sirius...

—Debería sólo devolverle la llamada y esperar por lo peor...

—O lo mejor —sugirió Remus—. Por algo decidió buscarte primero, ¿no crees? Regulus también ha tenido tiempo para madurar y no es el mismo hermano que dejaste atrás cuando te marchaste hace tantos años. El tiempo cambia a las personas, y hace las circunstancias más fáciles de sobrellevar.

—O las vuelve más como el entorno en el que están inmersos. Ahora trabajaba manejando la cartera de acciones de Padre... Era el trabajo que tenían para mí antes de largarme, y...

Sirius calló, y con el Remus, que al no encontrar palabras de consuelo suficientes tuvo que conformarse con entrelazar sus dedos y esperar.

Ya no por Lily o James sino por el propio Sirius es que Remus estaba al tanto de Regulus y al papel importante que había venido a representar en su vida. Con apenas un año y medio de diferencia entre sus edades, habían crecido codo con codo como aliados en un hogar que favorecía la rivalidad entre hermanos, pero también convencidos de que podían ser más fuertes que la presión por sobrepasar al otro.

—No culpo a mi familia por mis acciones —había dicho Sirius en su momento— porque fueron mis decisiones las que me llevaron por mal camino. Solía creer que Regulus era la prueba de una mente fuerte para soportar la tensión que se vivía en nuestro hogar, pero resultó que sólo era mejor para ocultarlo. Yo conseguí salir del hoyo con voluntad y terapia, pero Reggie necesitó de seis meses en una clínica psiquiátrica.

De cómo Regulus Black había permanecido con su familia en la vida adulta y sin un aliado, Remus no estaba seguro ni de sus motivaciones o intenciones, pero esperaba por el bien de Sirius que éste tuviera razones de peso para contactarlo y que juntos pudieran parchar su relación de hermanos y superar los viejos fantasmas del pasado.

Mientras Remus y Sirius disfrutaban de su mutua compañía en aquel McDonald’s, fue éste último quien tomó una resolución al respecto al sacar su móvil, y con dedos trémulos escribir un mensaje con una mano, la otra todavía sujeta con la de Remus. Apenas un par de líneas, que no tardaron en obtener respuesta.

—Me pregunta si puedo verlo ahora mismo... —Leyó Sirius, y Remus asintió.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Yo... Sí, supongo que sí.

—Entonces ve.

—Pero...

—Yo me encargaré de los críos.

Sirius hesitó, pero entonces se puso en pie y recogió sus cosas. —Gracias, Moony —dijo con una exhalación antes de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo en los labios antes de salir con prisa por la puerta principal.

Atrás quedó Remus deseándole la mejor de las suertes, y también una vocecilla que preguntó:

—¿Te ha besado Sirius, papá?

 

Remus se inventó una excusa en el aire (“¿Qué? Claro que no, me estaba soplando una pestaña fuera del ojo”) que Teddy reconoció en el acto como tal y después llevó a los críos a casa. Con los Potter no mencionó nada y Harry no dio muestras de estar al tanto de lo ocurrido en el McDonald’s, pero en cambio Teddy se mantuvo malhumorado en el trayecto a su hogar y Remus tuvo claro que no le quedaba de otra más que tener una pequeña charla con él.

—Teddy...

—Baño —dijo el niño dando zancadas hasta el sanitario y cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

«Genial, está teniendo su primera crisis adolescentes antes siquiera de que pierda su primer diente de leche», pensó Remus, que por un segundo consideró echarle tierra al asunto y fingir demencia, pero entonces Teddy salió del baño, y hosco se le abrazó a una pierna.

—Pa... —Masculló contra su muslo—, ¿cuándo vuelve mamá?

—Ah, Teddy...

Culpable de las consecuencias de sus actos, Remus alzó a Teddy y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Teddy le correspondió echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello escondiendo el rostro contra su clavícula derecha.

—Mamá volverá pronto. En menos de dos semanas, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y después?

—¿Después?

—¿Volverá a irse?

—No, Teddy. Mamá volverá y... —“Estaremos los tres juntos de vuelta” le sonó a la peor mentira jamás contada, así que Remus cambió los hechos—. Te abrazará y te llenará de besos.

—¿Volverá a contarme cuentos para dormir?

—Todos los que quieras.

—¿Y preparará arroz con leche?

—Un gran tazón.

Teddy suspiró. —Ok. Me gusta.

Remus rió entre dientes pensando cómo Facebook se había permeado en la vida cotidiana sin siquiera ser conscientes de ellos, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, abrazó con más fuerza a Teddy, pues tenía el presentimiento que el regreso de Dora no se limitaría a besos, cuentos y grandes cuencos de arroz con leche.

Que para cuestiones prácticas, no podía estar más cerca de la realidad que se le avecinaba.

 

El reencuentro con Dora no estuvo exento de abrazos y bienintencionadas frases de “Me alegro que estés de vuelta” y “Es bueno verte” entre ella y Remus, pero incluso con Teddy de por medio y fungiendo como pegamento para los dos, la tensión era palpable, así como también lo era la charla que tenían pendiente y a la que habían hecho referencia en algunos de sus mensajes.

De regreso en casa, Remus bajó las maletas de Dora y las llevó a su habitación, donde las dejó a los pies de la cama y se quedó contemplando el colchón matrimonial al que con tanta facilidad se había habituado dormir a solas y que ahora de nueva cuenta compartiría con su esposa.

O no.

No si la conversación que iban a tener apenas Teddy se fuera a dormir tuviera inicio.

Así que... Pasaron un día en familia donde Dora durmió una corta siesta para reponerse del viaje mientras que Remus y Teddy preparaban su comida favorita y la esperaron para comer en la mesa. De postre Remus tenía un pay de limón que Teddy había elegido la tarde anterior en el supermercado, así como una botella con jugo de manzana del que bebieron en copas fingiendo que se trataba de un vino espumoso. La diversión corrió a cargo de un juego de mesa donde ambos adultos dejaron a Teddy ganar tres partidas seguidas hasta que éste se quejó de aburrimiento y propuso una película infantil de la que sólo vio la mitad antes de quedarse dormido.

Con Teddy recostado a medias en su regazo, Remus se sintió ufano de ser el padre por el cual su hijo sentía predilección, y Dora pareció encontrarse en el extremo opuesto de aquel rango cuando pausó la película y se giró hacia él.

—Quiero el divorcio —dijo con firmeza, su rostro en forma de corazón rígido como si cada una de esas tres palabras fuera la culminación de sus tres meses de ausencia.

—Bien —asintió Remus para sí, que ya se lo esperaba, él mismo tenía un discurso similar, y consideraba que ya le habían dado demasiadas oportunidades a su matrimonio como para considerarlo un fallo de su parte.

Simplemente, había ocasiones en que no funcionaba, y era de sabios dar un paso atrás y renunciar antes de lastimarse más.

—Y quiero la custodia de Teddy —dijo Dora, esta vez desviando la mirada hacia el bulto que de pronto Remus abrazó con fuerza. En sueños, Teddy liberó pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones.

—No. ¿Qué? Ni hablar —se negó Remus en rotundo—. Teddy también es mi hijo.

—Pero yo soy su madre.

—¡Y yo el padre! —Replicó Remus, que de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar alzando la voz—. Mira, no me parece justo que utilices esa carta conmigo...

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti...

—Igual que yo, pero-...

—Entonces harías bien en dármelo y-...

—¡¿Dártelo?! —Remus abrió grandes los ojos—. Teddy no es un objeto para sólo _dártelo_ así sin más.

—Remus... Esto no es negociable —dijo Dora a través de los dientes apretados, y Remus abrazó con más fuerza a Teddy contra su pecho—. Soy su madre —insistió ella de vuelta y con convicción absoluta de que ese papel era inamovible como razón de custodia completa—. Es lo natural. Madres e hijos pertenecen juntos.

—¿Y yo qué? Eres tú quien pasa más tiempo fuera de casa, y soy yo quien lo alimenta, lo viste, lo baña y se sienta con él a hacer sus tareas. No puedes pensar en serio que con tu trabajo tener la custodia de Teddy sea lo más adecuado para él.

—Pediré menos horas y estaré más tiempo en casa.

—No puedes ir en serio...

Dora amagó extender una mano y tocar a Teddy en la pierna, pero Remus se retiró en el sofá, y con ello el pequeño niño al que abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. En cierta medida, así era; a nadie quería más en el mundo que a Teddy, y si Dora creía que no iba a pelear con uñas y dientes por él, estaba por completo equivocada.

—No quiero pelear —dijo Dora—, ni que Teddy quede en medio de esto. Dividiremos todo en partes equitativas y no te obligaré a abandonar la casa, pero la custodia no es negociable.

—Pelearé por él —replicó Remus a su vez, a quien de pronto no podía importarle menos la casa, los muebles, el automóvil, o lo que sea que hubieran construido en esa farsa de hogar los últimos cinco años. En lo que a él respectaba, luchar por la custodia de Teddy era razón suficiente para enfrentarse hasta las últimas consecuencias a Dora, y si así tenía que ser por la terquedad de ambos, así sería.

Abandonando la sala con Teddy con brazos, Remus dio por finalizada la charla y se retiró a la recámara de éste y se resignó a dormir en el piso.

Tenía él la impresión de que sería la primera vez, pero no la última.

 

Remus despertó por el ruido que se escuchaba en la cocina, donde ya Dora tenía a Teddy sentado a la mesa de la cocina, que ajeno a la pelea de la velada anterior, desayunaba avena con fruta que su madre había preparado para él.

—Buenos días. Deberías ducharte —sugirió Dora apenas ver a Remus—. Esta mañana yo llevaré a Teddy al kindergarten, así que puedes tomarte tu tiempo.

—Ese es mi trabajo —dijo Remus, pero fue Teddy quien intervino.

—No importa. Hoy me llevará mamá, y así podré mostrarle cuál es mi salón de clases y quién mi maestra favorita.

Remus no replicó, y aunque se apresuró en tomar una ducha y estar listo a la hora de siempre, Dora ya se le había adelantado con el almuerzo de Teddy y estaba lista para salir con éste.

—Pasaré por él a la salida —dijo Dora sin mirar a Remus a los ojos, y éste no respondió nada.

—Bye, papá —se despidió Teddy, y Remus tuvo que parpadear para eliminar la repentina humedad que le picaba en los ojos.

Desde la puerta, observó a Dora acomodar a Teddy en su sillita alta, y después de acomodarse ella el cinturón de seguridad de seguridad, salir del espacio donde estaba estacionada sin mirar ni una sola vez en su dirección.

Ni siquiera un ‘adiós’, que por todo lo que él intuía, igual y podría ser considerado el definitivo.

 

En una batalla silenciosa en donde no parecía que ninguno de los dos pudiera salir victorioso, Remus y Dora pasaron las siguientes dos semanas luchando por el afecto de Teddy sin que hubiera un ganador absoluto.

Ahí donde Remus preparó su comida favorita, Dora se presentó con comida de su restaurante favorito y ganó los favores de Teddy.

Ahí donde Dora pretendió llevar a Teddy al zoológico, Remus mencionó que Harry se sentiría decepcionado si no jugaban esa tarde y el prospecto de visitar a los animales quedó en el olvido.

Dora contratacó con un cachorrito negro, pero igual que un arma de dos filos, se volvió en su contra cuando en casa aparecieron sin parar charquitos húmedos por doquier y su intento por devolver a Canuto (Teddy eligió el nombre con ayuda de Harry) a la tienda de mascotas terminó con su hijo llorando en lágrima viva y con el cachorro apretado contra su pecho.

Remus cometió un error similar al intentar abordar con Teddy el asunto de su divorcio con Dora de camino a casa, con el resultado de tener que estacionarse en el primer espacio libre porque de pronto su hijo comenzó a sollozar y no hubo manera de tranquilizarlo más que con un fuerte abrazo y falsas promesas de encontrar una solución para todos.

Al final no fue posible, y para mediados de octubre, Remus empacó una maleta con sus cosas y aceptó la propuesta de los Potter para hospedarse en su cuarto de invitados.

Que no lo sabía todavía, pero más que un alojamiento temporal, sería la última parada antes de su decisión definitiva.

 

Lo que en un inicio pudo ser un divorcio simple en donde ambas partes decidieran firmar y tomar caminos separados, pronto se tornó un campo minado cuando el tema de la custodia de Teddy salió a flote. Ni Remus ni Dora pelearon por sus pertenencias, mucho menos por la vida en común que habían construido, pero en ningún momento cedieron ni un milímetro cuando se trató de su hijo, y fue precisamente Teddy quien más sufrió cuando el juez que trató su caso le planteó hacer la elección.

—Y bien, Teddy —le llamó con una falsa sonrisa, él y sus dos padres presentes—, ¿con quién te gustaría más irte a vivir?

Teddy rompió a llorar, y la reunión terminó con una tensa discusión entre Remus y Dora, que se culparon mutuamente por hacer aquel proceso más difícil al no ceder la custodia.

Con todo, mientras el asunto de la custodia y las horas de visita se arreglaba, Teddy se quedó con su madre en la casa de la que Remus todavía pagaba su mitad y éste regresó con los Potter, que en vano trataron de consolarlo.

—Pelea por custodia compartida, Moony —le aconsejó James no por primera vez en las últimas semanas—. Los juzgados tienden a ponerse de parte de la madre, pero si insistes en una mitad equitativa tendrás mejores oportunidades. Vale la pena que lo intentes.

—¿Y si pierdo, uh, y si ni siquiera recibo dos semanas de cada mes? —Refutó Remus, para quien esa repartición no le parecía nada equitativa cuando en realidad Teddy había estado a su cargo casi desde el nacimiento—. Dora ni siquiera tiene un trabajo que le permita volver a casa a cenar la mayoría de las noches, ¿cómo espera ella tener la custodia completa de Teddy? ¿Es que prefiere para él una niñera que su propio padre?

—Tal vez deberías hablar con Andrómeda y pedir que interceda por ti. Te escucharía, te quiere como a un hijo, ella misma lo ha dicho antes —intervino Lily, que al igual que James seguía todo ese asunto desde cerca—. Con suerte ella hablará con Tonks y... Podrán llegar a un acuerdo.

—Quizá —suplió James.

—Quizá no —mascullo Remus, para quien la esperanza era un lujo que no podía permitirse en el más oscuro de sus momentos.

Pero resultó que en ese asunto los Potter no iban tan desencaminados con su consejo, y aunque no fue Remus el que habló con Andrómeda, sí lo hizo Sirius, que a desconocimiento de éste se reunió con su prima y tuvo con ella una charla que por un lado facilitó el divorcio y por el otro le grajeó la rabia de Dora.

—¡¿Te estás acostando con Sirius?! —Le chilló Dora a Remus la siguiente vez que se encontraron, y éste abrió grandes los ojos por el asombro—. ¡Oh no!

—No sé de qué-... —Alcanzó Remus a formular antes de que Dora le lanzara con las llaves que tenía en la mano, y al instante se agachó para evitar ser blanco en su trayectoria—. Dora...

—No hay ‘Dora’ más para ti. Llámame Tonks o muérete —le chilló ésta con rabia antes de lanzarse sobre él y plantarle dos severos puñetazos en el torso.

Pese a la diferencia de estaturas, Dora seguía siendo parte de la policía, y aunque sus labores eran sobre todo de oficina, no por ello estaba exenta del entrenamiento físico al que se les sometía, con tan mal tino para Remus que se llevó dos terribles golpes que le sacaron el aire, y fue su única suerte que Teddy no estuviera ahí presente para presenciar aquello, porque lo que siguió fue llanto, y después no mejoró.

Por último, Remus y Dora (“No, ahora es Tonks”, se recordó Remus) hicieron las paces, y en un acuerdo que prometía ser una prueba, aceptaron la custodia compartida.

Que por el bien de Teddy, ese era el camino que elegían seguir.

 

/*/*/*/* Próximo capítulo: Con comentarios (26-abr)/Sin comentarios (10-May).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ven, aquí el de los problemas es Remus, no Sirius a pesar de su pasado... Pero faltan detalles por revelar y que pesan en su historia juntos.


	3. 3.- Siempre (fui) tuyo.

**3.- Siempre (fui) tuyo.**

 

_You're the only one, who could lock this wild heart up in chains_

_You're the only love, that can make this bad man better_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_I'm a better, better man_

_Your love, your love, love, love_

_I'm a better, better man_

_5 Seconds of Summer - Better man_

 

Aquel año sufrió Remus lo que a posteriori consideraría como su peor otoño en existencia, pues recién divorciado, sin un sitio fijo donde vivir, tampoco sin Teddy hasta que no tuviera un domicilio propio, y con un salario que por sí solo complicaba ese asunto, tuvo la desdicha de pescar una bronquitis de campeonato para la que poco le faltó hospitalización.

Su buena suerte fueron James y Lily que velaron por él, y también Sirius que nunca abandonó su lado incluso si a ratos (con fiebre y en verdad irracional) Remus le culpaba por haber intervenido donde no le llamaban al haber ido por su cuenta a hablar con Andrómeda.

Sirius se disculpó, por supuesto, pero a Remus le costó más que eso perdonarlo.

Y mientras tanto, su salud decayó más y más hasta que una mañana de mediados de diciembre Tonks se negó a entregarle a Teddy para la tarde porque Remus traía consigo una amigdalitis y no quería correr riesgos de contagio.

—Prometo que lo compensaré con más tardes —dijo Tonks con firmeza al negarle la entrada a la que alguna vez había sido su casa—, pero por favor márchate.

—¿No puedo siquiera saludar a Teddy?

—Será mejor si no te ve, así no llorará cuando te marches.

—Vale...

Aturdido por la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza, Remus volvió con los Potter, pero se quedó en su automóvil contemplando la casa y preguntándose si era justo entrar trayendo consigo la enfermedad cuando Harry estaba adentro y era incluso unos meses menor que Teddy. Si no sometía a su propio hijo al riesgo de contagio, tampoco quería hacerlo con su pequeño sobrino que no tenía la culpa de su debilitado sistema inmunológico.

Adentro del automóvil y contemplando la posibilidad de quedarse dormido ahí hasta la mañana siguiente fue como lo encontró Sirius, que precisamente había acudido a casa de los Potter a ver cómo se encontraba, y en lugar de verlo en cama y con una bolsa de hielo para bajarse la fiebre, lo encontró con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal lateral del automóvil y los ojos brillantes por la temperatura interna.

—Moony, abre —pidió Sirius desde el lado del copiloto, y Remus quitó el seguro de la portezuela.

Sirius entró, y trajo consigo el frío de la calle y un inconfundible aroma a pino.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó apenas cerró la portezuela y se giró hacia Remus.

—No sé —masculló Remus.

—¿No habías ido por Teddy?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Dora... Tonks no me dejó verlo.

—¿Por...?

—Dice que puedo contagiarlo, y... tiene razón.

—Ah, vaya.

—Prometió dejarme verlo después. Compensármelo —dijo con lentitud, separando la palabra en varias sílabas.

—Seguro que así será. Erm, ¿no quieres entrar a la casa? Aquí afuera hace frío.

—Estoy enfermo.

—Precisamente, porque estás enfermo es que deberías entrar.

—Harry —pronunció Remus con voz más apagada—. No quiero contagiarlo. Debería... —Murmuró, y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos—. Debería irme a un hotel a pasar la noche.

—O... —Sirius se acercó con la misma cautela que si se tratara de un animal salvaje y no domesticado—. Podrías quedarte conmigo en mi piso.

—No creo que sea una buena id-... —Protestó Remus antes de que un acceso de tos le tuviera a punto de expulsar sus pulmones y doblándose sobre sí mismo a pesar del cinturón de seguridad.

Sirius le tocó el hombro, y al cerciorarse de que Remus no le repelía, cruzó su espalda y le dedicó un par de caricias circulares entre los omóplatos.

—Cuidaré de ti, ¿ok? Puede que no tenga un título en medicina o especialidades como James o Lily, pero sé preparar un caldo de pollo que podría levantar muertos.

—Pero-...

—Así no enfermarás a Harry. Ni a nadie más. Yo puedo pedir varios días libres en el hospital, y cuanto antes estés mejor, más pronto podrás ver a Teddy. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

Remus sorbió la nariz. —No puedo irme contigo a tu piso así sin más. No tengo ropa, ni mi cepillo de dientes, ni el libro que estoy leyendo...

—Entraré a la casa y traeré todo lo de esa lista. ¿Algo más?

Remus hesitó, pero ya que Sirius podía ser tan tenaz como un perro con un hueso, acabó por ceder. —Mi almohada. Y el cargador de mi teléfono. ¿Podrías traer también mi manta con relleno de plumas de ganso?

—Lo que pidas, Moony —dijo Sirius, que antes de volver a salir del vehículo se inclinó sobre Remus y le plantó un corto beso en los labios resecos—. Vuelvo en un parpadeo.

Y atrás quedó Remus, rozándose con el dedo índice y el medio los labios que sentía arder más que las mejillas por la fiebre.

 

Remus pidió unos días antes de sus vacaciones de invierno, y los pasó en la cama de Sirius (éste tenía una habitación extra, pero hasta ese momento no había amueblad el piso más allá de lo esencial) con éste durmiendo en el sofá de la sala y velando por su salud. De la amigdalitis con la que empezó, pronto degeneró en un cuadro mayor donde James le hizo una visita a su nuevo domicilio y le recetó suficientes antibióticos como para devolverlo a su estado de salud o matarlo, sin puntos medios.

—De no ser porque te conozco, creería que te has zambullido en un lago helado con afán de pescar una pulmonía, Moony —le reprendió James durante la auscultación, pero Remus tenía tanta fiebre que apenas si estuvo consciente durante el proceso.

En realidad, Remus pasó los siguientes diez días de su vida desde que Sirius los condujo hasta su piso en cama y delirando con la fiebre, tosiendo con fuerzas sus pulmones como si quisiera extirpárselos vía oral, y resistiéndose a comer pero nunca a beber por culpa de la sequedad que le acuciaba en la garganta.

Después le diría Sirius la infinidad de veces que llamó a Teddy, sus protestas contra Tonks, y frases inconexas de su trabajo que para él no tenían sentido.

Con todo, Remus consiguió despertar un par de días antes de Navidad, y ese primer abrir de sus ojos en una habitación que no reconocía lo hizo sentir intranquilo. Hasta que vio a Sirius acurrucado al otro lado de la cama, dormido y con un libro en el regazo.

Remus lo observó dormir... La rectitud de su nariz puesta a perfil, sus largas y tupidas pestañas oscuras que resaltaban contra la piel pálida de sus mejillas, el leve ronquido que recordaba al de un perro en un reparador sueño, igual que el repentino tirón de su pierna... Y Remus sonrió para sí disfrutando de esos cortos instantes de paz que entre el delirio, la modorra y la consciencia, estaban destinados a llegar a su fin.

Sirius no tardó demasiado en despertar, y una vez corroboró que Remus había salido de lo peor de su trance, se ofreció a traerle el móvil y comunicarlo con Teddy, que había llamado todos los días para obtener noticias, o mejor dicho, Tonks, que había mantenido charlas con Sirius al respecto y después le contaba a Teddy los pormenores para mantenerlo al tanto.

—Espera... ¿Hablabas con Tonks? —Preguntó Remus, que al enterarse de esa parte de la historia, encontró un tanto incómodo que su ex-esposa y Sirius (para quien no tenía títulos pero de quien no se cortaba para besarlo) hablaran de su persona con él pasando por una horrible enfermedad.

—Bueno, es mi sobrina en segundo grato —dijo Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros—. Sé que ahora mismo hay una complicada historia entre ustedes dos, y el papel que juego en esto, pero... También es familia. Andrómeda y yo nos llevamos muy bien, y no ha sido tan diferente con Tonks.

—Pero... ¿Le mencionaste algo de...?

—¿Nosotros? —Adivinó Sirius, pues si bien ese ‘nosotros’ al que hacía referencia era todavía incierto, no por ello borraba los besos y caricias compartidos—. No. No es mi lugar hacerlo, no si no estoy contigo y lo hacemos juntos de manera correcta.

—Oh.

—Antes de hablar con Teddy, ¿cómo suena una ducha? Tienes aspecto de necesitar una con urgencia.

—No creo siquiera poderme poner en pie, la cabeza me da vueltas —masculló Remus, que sentado a la orilla de la cama, todavía se sentía débil como para abandonar el lecho en el que había yacido un tercio del mes.

—Por fortuna para ti, aquí estoy yo —se ofreció Sirius, y Remus se apoyó en su brazo para dar sus primeros pasos después de la enfermedad.

Una vez en el baño y con el agua caliente corriendo, Remus tuvo un instante de arrepentimiento cuando Sirius le despojó de la camiseta que vestía, pero éste mantuvo el tono profesional y le recordó que a diario le había cambiado de ropa, dos veces los días en que ardía con fiebre, por lo que Remus controló mejor sus nervios al aparecer desnudo frente a Sirius y entró al chorro de la regadera sin oponer más resistencia.

La ducha a la que Sirius lo sometió después no tuvo nada de sensualidad. Remus recibió con alivio las manos en su cabeza lavándole el cabello, y después no expresó queja alguna cuando las manos de Sirius bajaron por su espalda con el estropajo repleto de espuma y le tallaron en cada rincón de su anatomía.

—Todo me duele —murmuró Remus con los ojos cerrados.

—Son las secuelas de la fiebre, pero sentirás mejor una vez que estés seco, vestido, y con algo en el estómago —dijo Sirius a sus espaldas, y Remus se vio tentado de recargarse contra él y pedirle que lo abrazara.

Al finalizar la ducha, Sirius estaba casi tan mojado como Remus, pero antes que cambiarse de ropas se aseguró primero de secar a Remus y después vestirlo con infinita paciencia.

Luego lo llevó a la sala, y tras acomodarlo en el sofá con el móvil en el regazo, le dejó privacidad para hablar con Teddy y comunicarle por propia cuenta que estaba bien, y que podría pasar Navidad con él como estaba proyectado desde un inicio.

Quiso la buena suerte que Tonks pidiera hablar con Remus, y que ésta le revelara cuán preocupada había estado por su salud en la última semana y media.

—No quiero ser más una perra contigo... —Sollozó en el teléfono, y Remus se sintió culpable por la angustia patente que escuchaba en su voz.

—Dora... —Dijo él, volviendo al nombre que había dejado olvidado tras su divorcio—. Estoy bien, tranquila.

—No, no, escúchame —pidió ella tras aclararse la nariz—. Lo digo en serio. Estos días... Teddy apenas era Teddy. En la escuela su maestra me preguntó si algo pasaba en casa porque apenas jugaba o participaba en clases. Teddy apenas si ha querido comer, y ni siquiera visitar a Harry le ha ayudado... Mamá tenía razón cuando me llamó inmadura por anteponer mi divorcio contigo a la felicidad de Teddy.

—Los dos hemos actuado mal...

—Yo más que nadie, y es por eso que... Quisiera que llegáramos a un acuerdo. Todavía no estoy segura de cuál sería la mejor disposición, antes deberíamos de sentarnos y hablarlo con calma, pero... ¿Podemos, verdad que podemos, Remus?

—Claro que sí —prometió él—. Por Teddy.

—Por Teddy —confirmó ella.

Y el resto fue como su matrimonio: Cordial, no exento de cariño, pero siempre con Teddy como protagonista.

 

Remus conoció a Regulus Arcturus Black la mañana previa a Nochebuena, cuando de regreso del supermercado y haciendo planes para la Navidad que Dora había sugerido que pasaran con Andrómeda, Ted y Teddy, se topó con que alguien esperaba afuera del departamento de Sirius.

De buenas a primeras, Remus creyó que se trataba del propio Sirius, que por alguna casualidad éste hubiera olvidado su llave y estuviera esperando por él, pero entonces recordó la hora, y que Sirius estaba todavía en el hospital hasta por lo menos el mediodía, así que era imposible.

Con todo, el cabello negro (sólo un poco más corto del que Sirius lo utilizaba) era idéntico, lo mismo los ojos grises que le devolvieron la mirada, la nariz, los labios... Regulus era si acaso un poco más bajo que Sirius, por apenas unos centímetros, y más delgado, pero no por ello su porte era menos regio. Vestido de negro de pies a cabeza le hacía honor a su apellido, y el gesto con el que recibió su presencia en aquella planta (una ceja arqueada en lo más alto de su frente) le recordó tanto a Sirius a Remus que éste no pudo más que sonreír para sí por un instante.

—Erm, ¿Regulus, correcto?

—Ciertamente lo soy. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Inquirió éste con una voz un tanto más ronca que la de Sirius, semejante a la de éste en las mañanas cuando se despertaba y le daba los buenos días antes del primer café del día.

—Sirius me ha hablado de ti.

—Pues... Vaya. ¿Está él en casa o...?

—Está en el hospital —dijo Remus, que cargó en la mano izquierda todas sus compras y con la derecha rebuscó dentro de su abrigo por la llave—. ¿Quieres pasar por una taza de té o algo? Sirius volverá a eso de la una.

Regulus consultó su reloj, una pieza que Remus apreció de reojo y que se veía cara, confirmando así sus sospechas de la fortuna Black a la que Sirius tanto desdeñaba.

—¿Y tú eres...? —Preguntó Regulus.

—Un amigo —respondió Remus, obviando que la amistad entre él y Sirius estaba aderezada con abundantes besos y caricias nada platónicas.

—Ya veo —dijo Regulus, que cuando Remus abrió la puerta, tomó su decisión—. Me encantaría una taza de té.

—Adelante entonces.

 

Sirius pasó de regresó por Teddy al kindergarten, y a su vuelta se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula al encontrar a Remus y a Regulus charlar animadamente en la mesa de su cocina y bebiendo té.

Teddy no se fue por las ramas al observar a Sirius y después a Regulus, y con un chillido declaró: —¡Parecen hermanos, Padfoot!

—Shhh, Teddy. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? Adentro debes usar tu voz de interiores —le amonestó Remus, pero la emoción de ver a Sirius y una copia de Sirius con apenas diferencias aparentes apenas hizo poco en el estado de ánimo de Teddy, que continuó mirando a los dos adultos por turnos y maravillándose por las similitudes de su apariencia.

—Reggie... —Masculló Sirius—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Reg?

Remus consideró prudente retirarse, pero apenas amagó ponerse en pie cuando el propio Regulus lo detuvo. —No, quédate. Eres su novio, ¿o no? Y esto es a fin de cuentas un asunto familiar.

—Él y yo no... Nosotros no somos... —Empezó Remus antes de que Teddy lo delatara.

—Papá y Padfoot se besan seguido —y luego bajo la voz—, especialmente cuando creen que no los veo...

—¡Teddy! —Le amonestó Remus, en tanto que Sirius avanzó un par de pasos con la mano del niño todavía sujeta entre la suya como salvavidas.

—En serio, Reg, ¿qué haces aquí? Porque si Madre o Padre te han enviado...

—Vine por mi cuenta —dijo éste con sencillez—. Sé que apenas hemos hablado un par de veces desde que volviste a Londres y que querías postergar nuestro primer encuentro por lo menos un par de veces más, pero Andrómeda me dio tu dirección e instrucciones precisas de parchar las cosas contigo o retirarme. Sin medias tintas, sólo buena voluntad.

—¿La abuela Andrómeda? —Se inmiscuyó Teddy, para quien el nombre de su abuela era irrepetible porque básicamente lo era del mismo modo en que sus padres y también Sirius.

Por primera vez desde que Sirius entró con Teddy a la habitación, Regulus desvió su atención de su hermano y se centró en el pequeño niño.

—Ah, ya veo. Éste es Teddy, ¿verdad?

—Es mi hijo —explicó Remus, que no estaba seguro de cuán enterado estaba Regulus de aquel enredo en términos de parentesco y relaciones.

—¿Con Tonks, correcto?

Remus asintió.

—Así que es algo así como... ¿Un sobrino para nosotros? —Preguntó Regulus a Sirius para aclararse qué papel jugaba el hijo de su sobrina en segundo grado dentro de aquel galimatías, pero su hermano no se fue por las ramas.

—Ni idea, pero si todo va bien entre Remus y yo, Teddy pasará de eso a ser mi hijastro.

—También eres mi tío, Padfoot —dijo Teddy—, y ojalá fueras mi padrino como lo es el tío James.

—Vaya... —Masculló Regulus, que se tomó unos segundos para procesar todo aquello y después asintió para sí mismo—. Ok.

—En serio, Reg —se exasperó Sirius—, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Vamos, Teddy —dijo Remus, que antes que presenciar aquella escena entre hermanos Black, prefería llevar a su hijo a un paseo alrededor de la manzana.

—¡Pero papá!

—Quédense —dijo Sirius, que soltó la mano de Teddy y con su pulgar señaló la puerta principal—. En marcha, Reg.

—¿Me estás expulsando de tu piso?

—No, te estoy invitando a dar un paseo.

—Bien por mí.

Y después ambos hermanos Black salieron juntos.

 

—¿Podrías explicarme qué ocurre aquí? —Pidió Tonks apenas veinticuatro horas después, cuando la modesta cena de Nochebuena que tenían planeada en casa de sus padres de pronto tenía dos invitados más para los que ella no tenía un papel asignado.

—Bueno —dijo Remus con apuro—, a Sirius ya lo conoces, y el que está a su lado es Regulus.

—Lo sé. Crecí viendo fotografías de ellos porque la tía abuela Walburga no nos consideraba Black y nos prohibió conocerlos, pero... En serio, Remus. —Dora se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Es cierto lo que cuenta Teddy?

—Uhm...

—¿Qué tú y Sirius...?

Remus tragó saliva. —Antes que nada, debes de saber que nada ocurrió entre Sirius y yo mientras nosotros todavía estábamos casados y-...

Dora puso un alto a su retahíla con un chasquido de lengua. —¿Y qué si así hubiera sido? No es como si estuviéramos _juntos_. Hacía tanto que no compartíamos cama, no de la manera en que se esperaba de nosotros... —Dora suspiró—. Sólo para dejarlo claro, ¿están Sirius y tú juntos ahora?

—No _juntos_ , sólo juntos.

—Oh, creo que no lo entiendo.

—Ya, no eres la única —masculló Remus, quien todavía estaba en las áreas grises en lo referente a su relación con Sirius y no tenía claro cómo avanzar sin un retroceso natural.

Desde su divorcio, él y Sirius habían gravitado el uno al otro con delicadeza, manteniendo los besos y las manos por debajo de la ropa al mínimo, en gran medida mientras se firmaban los papeles de separación y el asunto de la custodia de Teddy quedaba zanjado, pero después... Incluso con Remus viviendo en el piso de Sirius... Nada más había ocurrido.

Sirius todavía lo besaba en la boca en las mañanas, y no era raro que juguetonamente le palmeara el culo al pasar, así como tampoco era pasar algunas noches perezosas frente al televisor, viendo alguna película acurrucados y sin abordar el enorme elefante rosa con el que compartían piso.

—Bueno... Si sirve de algo decirlo, el que me dejes por alguien de mi familia podría haber sido lo más catastrófico del mundo y haber arruinado más que una Navidad, pero... —Dora le puso la mano a Remus en el hombro y apretó—. Éste es uno de esos casos especiales repletos de excepciones, ¿no? Después de todo, la chispa ya estaba ahí desde antes, al menos desde años atrás, y...

—¿Antes? ¿Años atrás? —Interrumpió Remus—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Dora le miró con ambas cejas elevadas en su rostro. —Aquella fiesta, ¿recuerdas? Donde tú y Sirius se vieron por primera vez. Al menos creo que fue la primera, o es la que yo tengo como dato que así fuera.

—Creo que no te entiendo, Dora...

—Vale —resopló ésta—. Último año de universidad. La fiesta a la que nos invitó James porque el equipo de rugby había ganado la final local o algo así. Yo tenía unos dos o tres meses de embarazo así que no tenía ganas de ir, pero insististe porque les íbamos a notificar a James y a Lily lo del bebé y que pensábamos casarnos antes de los finales. Lo recuerdo porque no querías que fuera después y... Como sea, en la fiesta los encontré a ti y a Sirius conversando animadamente, pero iban tan ebrios que por un instante creí estar interrumpiendo un momento íntimo.

Remus le contempló como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. —No sé de qué me hablas. No lo recuerdo.

—Y no me sorprende. Habían bebido como cosacos en día de paga, y si la memoria no me falla, Sirius por aquel entonces tenía problemas en verdad serios con la bebida. A la semana siguiente de ese día fue cuando se marchó a los Estados Unidos. —Dora bajó la mirada, y tras unos segundos de reflexión, agregó—: ¿Me juras que no te acuerdas?

—Por Teddy, te lo juro. Eso que me cuentas es del todo nuevo para mí.

—Bueno, con la resaca que tuviste al día siguiente no me asombra. Y es curioso que sea así, porque por un instante tuve la vaga sensación de que me dirías algo como que la boda estaba cancelada y que habías encontrado a alguien más. Tú y Sirius fueron inseparables aquella noche, conversando y riendo sin parar como grandes amigos, pero a la mañana siguiente que te pregunté por él me dijiste que ni siquiera lo conocías. Que Sirius era amigo de James y Lily en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, pero que todavía no tenías el placer de conocerlo. Pensé que me tomabas el pelo, pero tenías una resaca terrible...

—Eso sí lo recuerdo... —Masculló Remus, porque después de esa fiesta se había pasado meses completos antes de volver a tomar alcohol sin que el mero aroma le provocara náuseas.

Mirando a través de la habitación a donde se encontraba Sirius en el sofá con Teddy en su regazo y Andrómeda charlando animadamente de sólo Diox sabría qué, Remus se preguntó si él sería el único que no tenía memoria de aquella fiesta o Sirius sí lo recordaba pero había preferido no decir nada. Su siguiente encuentro, el que él había considerado como el oficial hasta apenas unos minutos atrás, era el cumpleaños de Harry apenas unos meses atrás, y aunque la charla con Sirius había fluido como la seda y juntos habían encontrado infinidad de temas en común, le costaba creer que era porque se trataba de un segundo encuentro y no porque hubieran encajado bien desde un inicio.

Que si atendía el relato de Dora, ya en su primer encuentro habían embonado a la perfección.

—No te quiebres la cabeza —le dijo Dora de improviso—. Pregúntale a Sirius al respecto. Probablemente él tampoco recuerde nada y juntos puedan reírse al respecto cuando estén celebrando sus bodas de plata o quizá las de oro. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo planes de beber vino y hartarme de galletitas con queso hasta que el pavo esté listo. Con permiso...

A solas y con la vaga sensación de que Dora le había dado su bendición para ir en serio con Sirius, Remus en cambio permaneció quieto y analizando la información obtenida que había recibido, pues dentro, muy dentro de sí, no terminaba de creerse que aquel primer encuentro con Sirius hubiera naufragado en los mares etílicos de su memoria.

No encajaba, o al menos no la idea de que ambos se hubieran olvidado del otro. Vale, que Remus tenía muy presente la imagen de sí mismo al espejo la mañana siguiente cuando se reclamó por su mal comportamiento estando ya a meses de ser padre y después vomitó hasta la última papilla, ¿pero no le había dicho Sirius que sus problemas con la bebida habían requerido terapia porque la memoria de esos días todavía lo atormentaba? Como le había explicado, su resistencia al alcohol había ido en aumento desde que con once años empezara a beber a escondidas el whisky añejo de su padre, y ya en los años de su adolescencia era capaz de beber más que nadie en la habitación, con la novedad de que para sus años de universidad el problema se había salido tanto de control que pasaba más horas de su día ebrio que sobrio.

¿Sirius también habría olvidado aquella fiesta de años atrás o...?

—Remus, cariño —le llamó Andrómeda con una sonrisa—. Ven un momento y cuéntale la historia a Sirius de la primera palabra de Teddy.

Forzándose a sonreír incluso si por dentro se sentía agitado por la revelación de Dora, Remus se acercó al grupo, y haciendo un esfuerzo por no arruinar la atmósfera de aquella velada, cumplió con la petición.

 

Andrómeda sugirió que todos los presentes se quedaran a dormir en su casa hasta la mañana siguiente, pero ya que Regulus había asistido ahí a escondidas, y Remus por su parte se sentía demasiado inquieto por su charla pendiente con Sirius como para fingir normalidad, el grupo acabó por disolverse a medias.

En casa de los Tonks se quedaron finalmente Dora y Teddy, en tanto que Regulus prometió estar ahí a la mañana siguiente para abrir los regalos, lo mismo que Remus y Sirius, que se retiraron poco después de medianoche e iban conduciendo a través de Londres con cuidado por la nieve que había caído.

—Has estado un poco silencioso esta noche —dijo Sirius de trayecto al piso, y Remus tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar de lo que le carcomía por dentro.

Suponía él, empezar una frase con “¿Me has mentido respecto a cuándo nos conocimos la primera vez?” era demasiado violento y podía ser el comienzo de una pelea épica, así que antes quería ensayar un par de oraciones y asegurarse así de que no acabarían en un intercambio de gritos y expresiones airadas.

—Estoy cansado —respondió en su lugar—. Y todo fue tan... surreal.

—Dímelo a mí. Reggie hizo a un lado la fiesta de nuestros padres para pasarla conmigo. Si antes tenía duda de sus intenciones, ahora ya no.

—Qué bien por ustedes dos —dijo Remus con sinceridad, aunque su tono de voz seguía apagado y Sirius lo notó.

—Ya. ¿Y qué tal tú y Tonks? Los vi conversar un par de veces en la noche y daban la impresión de ser lo más civilizados posible. Andrómeda incluso comentó que le agradaba ver cómo habían superado sus diferencias por el bien de Teddy.

—Mmm...

—Estás molesto —dijo Sirius como afirmación, no como pregunta—. ¿Qué pasa?

Entre ser honesto o inventarse una tonta excusa, Remus optó por lo primero.

—Dora me contó que... —Empezó Remus su relato, y en el trayecto hasta su piso lo puso al tanto de los pormenores de su conversación, finalizando por último con una pregunta—. ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de esa noche?

—Ah, eso —masculló Sirius, desviando la vista hacia la ventanilla de su lado y observando con detenimiento los copos de nieve que harían de esa una blanca Navidad—. Pues... sí.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Espera, no me respondas con tu pésimo chiste —gruñó Remus, que de pronto se sentía como un grandísimo idiota y en desventaja—. ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada antes?

—¿Qué sentido tenía? —Se excusó acalorado Sirius—. Cuando te vi de vuelta en la fiesta de Harry pensé que podría hacer una segunda mejor impresión. De buenas a primeras pensé que no me reconocías porque ahora tengo el cabello más largo. Me pasaba seguido, ocurría así cuando veían a mi yo ebrio y después a mi yo sobrio. Quería conocerte en terreno neutral, no con ese pasado que tanto me avergüenza. Además...

—¿Sí? —Le presionó Remus a proseguir.

—¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada de aquella fiesta en la universidad?

—Nada.

—Vale, pues... Nos besamos. Yo te besé a ti, pero tampoco es como que me hubieras rechazado. Sólo pasó, y después te pasaste la siguiente media hora hablando de tu novia, que estaba embarazada, y que estabas aterrado de ser un pésimo padre por la edad que tenían. Yo te dije que ibas a estar bien, y tú mencionaste...

—Ah —masculló Remus, que deseó como nunca no tener que llevar las manos al volante y mejor cubrirse el rostro con ellas.

—... cuánto echarías de menos las delicias de la bisexualidad ahora que serías un hombre casado. No ibas en broma con eso de serle fiel a Tonks a como diera lugar, ¿eh?

—Nunca quise hacer nada durante mi matrimonio que pudiera hacer a Teddy odiarme o pensar menos de mí —dijo Remus, la vista al frente y avergonzado por algo que había dicho años atrás—. ¿No consideraste en algún momento contarme que nos conocíamos de antes? Incluso si fue sólo una vez...

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sí lo hice, y me arrepentí en el acto. En verdad me gustas, Moony, pero tengo un pasado que todavía me hace desear meter la cabeza en la arena. No sólo fueron unos malos años para mí, fueron terribles... Me arrestaron más veces de las que estoy orgulloso de admitir, desperté en toda clase de sitios con resacas espantosas y compañía de dudosa calidad; es un milagro que hoy en día no esté en prisión, en rehabilitación permanente, o con alguna enfermedad venérea crónica... No es mi mejor tarjeta de presentación, ¿sabes?

—Ciertamente no lo es... —Masculló Remus, que ante la visión de la calle donde vivía Sirius, de pronto anheló dar una vuelta equivocada y prolongar su viaje unos minutos más dentro de aquel espacio tibio por la calefacción que hacía prosperar las conversaciones, pero en su lugar siguió adelante y se estacionó en su lugar de siempre.

Apagando el motor, Remus se giró hacia Sirius. —Nunca me has platicado realmente tu historia de esos tiempos.

—Como dije antes, no es mi mayor orgullo.

—Ya, pero me gustaría escuchar tu versión. Cualquier cosa que me cuentes, sabré que no fue suficiente para arruinar a un buen hombre —dijo Remus, extendiendo su mano a través de los asientos y sujetando una de las de Sirius—. Estás aquí, ¿o no? Y tanto James como yo te permitimos acercarte a nuestros hijos, así que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho en el pasado no es tan terrible como para marcarte por siempre.

—Oh, Moony... Si supieras —se lamentó Sirius con los ojos extrañamente acuosos—. Quizá cuando cumpla cincuenta años pueda sentirme orgulloso de lo lejos que he llegado, pero de momento, es más de la mitad de mi vida la que me humilla ante mí mismo.

—¿Y? Puedo esperar —dijo Remus, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos y pronunciándose a unos centímetros de la boca de Sirius—. Tendré paciencia y esperaré por tu historia.

Sirius lo besó, y en cierto modo, fue su aceptación a ese trato.

 

Postergar la tan temida charla que Sirius le debía a Remus puso un alto en sus intereses románticos por el otro pero fortaleció su amistad, y en ese limbo que los catalogaba como íntimos pero sin etiquetas, Remus se preguntó si no sería momento de admitir que había hecho suya la residencia permanente en el piso de Sirius y que ya era momento de mudarse a su propio espacio.

Para entonces ya habían llegado a febrero, pronto sería su cumpleaños, y no quería recordar la llegada de esa fecha como un suceso agridulce al seguir dependiendo de la caridad de Sirius, que no le cobraba renta por el piso ni aceptaba de él dinero para las facturas. La única aportación que Remus podía hacer era con los víveres, y no tanto como él quisiera porque los horarios flexibles de Sirius le permitían estar en casa antes y para entonces haber cocinado con lo que ya tenían en el refrigerador.

Teddy estaba encantado, por supuesto, de pasar con Remus los fines de semana y disfrutar de la compañía de Sirius incluso por más horas que Harry, pero no era un arreglo idóneo, y seguido perdía Remus el sueño pensando que una cosa era darle a Sirius el tiempo necesario para aclarar sus sentimientos por él, y otra muy diferente el esperar de manera indefinida porque eso les ahorraba a ambos lágrimas, así que el primer lunes de marzo se levantó temprano, preparó avena con fruta para ambos, hizo el café cargado, y le reveló lo que discurría por su mente.

—Ha sido muy amable de tu parte darme un domicilio donde vivir en los últimos meses —dijo Remus con voz firme y sin desviar la mirada—, pero creo que es hora de mudarme a mi propio sitio.

—No lo dirás en serio, Moony. ¿O sí? Porque pensé que, uhm, que teníamos algo serio en marcha.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —Besarnos frente al televisor como adolescentes y fingir que después estamos demasiado cansados como para después retirarnos a nuestras habitaciones y así tener un pretexto de dormir juntos no es lo que yo consideraría ‘serio’ —enfatizó Remus—. No quiero presionarte a más de lo que puedes darme emocionalmente ahora mismo; de hecho, es demasiado pronto a mi divorcio y yo tampoco creo poder dar ese salto, pero nos veo estancados...

—¿Porque no te he contado mi pasado? Bien —dijo Sirius con determinación tras un resoplido—. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—No tienes que-...

—No, no ‘tengo qué’ —replicó Sirius—, pero quiero hacerlo. Porque si es algo que se interpone entre nosotros, entonces es un obstáculo, y puedo lidiar con ello. Tan sólo te advierto, no es un relato agradable... No tampoco corto...

—Da lo mismo —dijo Remus, que al igual que Sirius hizo a un lado su plato de avena y la taza de café todavía intactas, y tomó su mano—. Tengo tiempo.

Y aunque no era cierto (a mediodía recordó llamar a su trabajo y explicar que tenía una crisis familiar que debía atender y se iba a tomar el día), Remus escuchó de inicio a fin el relato de Sirius, y después con total conocimiento de causa de sus viejos demonios aceptó su proposición de ir en serio, muy en serio.

—Pero no tan _serio_ como mi nombre —bromeó éste a pesar de los ojos rojos, el rostro congestionado y el alma recién lavada de cualquier pecado por una liberación a la que les había costado a ambos llegar juntos.

—Ya veremos si un poco más o un poco menos —respondió Remus antes de besarlo, y aquella se convirtió en su primera vez en el sofá, sin límites de tiempo o de pudor, sólo ellos cruzando la barrera autoimpuesta de castidad y encontrando placer en el cuerpo del otro.

Una primera vez para recordar, pero no la última ni de chiste.

 

A un año de su primer encuentro con Sirius («El segundo», se forzó Remus a corregir), grandes cambios habían acontecido en sus vidas. Y costaba creer que ahí estuvieran de vuelta los dos, ahora en el sexto cumpleaños de Harry, escondidos por igual en su sitio favorito para fumar y deleitándose con un único cigarrillo que era el único que ahora se permitían anualmente y planeaban hacerlo una tradición inquebrantable entre los dos.

De un año atrás al día presente, sus vidas eran las mismas en apariencia. Remus continuaba con su empleo de bibliotecario (aunque ahora era el jefe de su división y contaba con mayores recursos y un despacho) en tanto que Sirius continuaba en el hospital de Lily y en la misma unidad (aunque ahora percibía un salario por su trabajo y estaba considerando la posibilidad de estudiar algún diplomado que le beneficiara en su labor), pero los cambios iban más allá con ellos dos habiéndose mudado apenas un mes atrás del piso de Sirius a una casa estratégicamente localizada entre el piso de Dora (ella también se había mudado), sus empleos, y la casa de los Potter, además de la escuela primaria donde a partir de ese septiembre comenzaría a asistir Teddy.

También cerca de Regulus, quien en un giro dramático había aparecido de pronto seis meses atrás en su piso para pedir alojamiento porque se acababa de fugar de Grimmauld Place y no tenía con quién más acudir que su hermano.

—¿Te aseguraste de causarle a Madre la peor impresión? —Le había cuestionado Sirius ante la puerta y esperando por una respuesta satisfactoria antes de permitirle pasar.

—Al menos lo intente. Y si no le ha dado un ictus, es porque la muy maldita se resiste a morir... Igual que las cucarachas.

Aquella respuesta fue del agrado de Sirius, que le dio cabida a su piso y lo recibió con un muy amplio abrazo en el que los hermanos se fundieron sin ningún pudor.

En lo que a Remus respectaba, aquel par podía ser terrible cuando se trataba de hablar de su familia e intercambiar opiniones de sus miembros, pero antes que después descubrió éste que no eran exageraciones suyas sino simple verdad, y que la familia Black, además de ser de rico abolengo y orgullosa de lo que ellos consideraban ‘pureza de sangre’ (incesto, siempre incesto entre sus filas), también estaba podrida y el hedor era reconocible por cualquiera.

Así que Regulus se quedó el siguiente mes con Sirius mientras las aguas se calmaban y éste encontraba una manera razonable de distanciarse de sus padres sin provocar su misma ruina, y en el ínterin los dos hermanos parcharon su relación y de paso Remus llegó a conocer mejor a Regulus, que al igual que Sirius tenía un sentido del humor bastante peculiar y sus manierismos. Uno era la copia del otro, pero se descubrió Remus pensando que sin importar las circunstancias, para él Sirius era el que le había robado el corazón.

Reconocerlo no fue ninguna novedad, pues a la vuelta de los meses se descubrió Remus más y más arrobado en su convivencia diaria de una manera en la que nunca había ocurrido con Dora.

Para bien o mal de tener que confesarlo, el que Teddy sólo estuviera con él la mitad de los días de la semana fue lo que favoreció entre ambos la intimidad de pareja, pero lo que en realidad selló el trato fue que el mismo Teddy le preguntara a Remus si él y Sirius eran novios.

—Porque me agrada —dijo con la soltura de la infancia, que todo ve y nada juzga—. Y si se casaran, entonces Sirius sería mi otro papá y le ganaría a Harry porque Sirius es sólo su padrino.

—No se trata de una competencia —le respondió Remus, saliéndose por la tangente con ese asunto, aunque dedicándole durante las semanas subsiguientes varias horas de reflexión mientras admitía para sí que el prospecto de ir en serio, _muy en serio_ con Sirius le agradaba.

El propio Sirius le dio la solución a sus elucubraciones románticas cuando poco antes de su cumpleaños le preguntó si en la próxima fiesta que iban a asistir para el hospital donde él trabajaba como voluntario podía presentarlo como su pareja.

—Decir novio suena un tanto cursi, pero amante cruza la línea y no quisiera que las enfermeras pensaran que soy soez por utilizar esa palabra. Esposos no somos, al menos no todavía... —Había agregado en voz baja y con un cierto tono anhelante—. Así que he pensado que lo mejor sería definirnos como pareja y dejarlo libre a toda clase de interpretaciones. ¿Qué te parece?

Remus se había quedado congelado en su sitio, pero no tardó en sonreír y expresarse al respecto.

—Bueno... Es que no habíamos dicho nada de eso. Pensé que tú y yo sólo... Estábamos juntos.

—¿Ajá?

—Pero _sólo_ juntos, sin compromiso, porque en realidad no lo discutimos a detalle.

—Vale. Yo no me acuesto con nadie más y podría apostar que es lo mismo para ti —dijo Sirius, enumerando con los dedos—. Vivimos juntos desde hace meses, compartimos las facturas, y también el dormitorio; el sexo es genial, por cierto. ¡Ah sí!, y Teddy me preguntó cuándo podría llamarme ‘papá’, por lo que a riesgo de equivocarme, pero creo que estamos más que ‘sólo juntos’, ¿no te parece, Moony?

Remus había asentido, y la fecha había pasado a convertirse en una especie de aniversario, aunque si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo... Consideraba más una fecha crucial en sus vidas el cumpleaños de Harry, y el momento en que se encontraron a escondidas a un costado de la casa para fumar, el instante clave en que todo dio comienzo.

Por supuesto, no se lo había confesado tal cual a Sirius porque Remus prefería conservar para sí al menos ese pequeño e inofensivo secreto, que a fin de cuentas sólo era una prueba de lo sentimental que podía ponerse sin siquiera intentarlo, aunque también la causa de que ese día la sonrisa que trajera en labios fuera más amplia de lo usual.

—Hoy das la impresión de estar de excelente humor, Moony —le elogió Lily de pasada, los dos en la cocina y preparando dos docenas de hot-dogs porque esa era la comida que había pedido Harry para su fiesta—. ¿Alguna buena noticia que quieras compartir?

—¿Que la vida es maravillosa? Nah, creo que eso lo sabes de sobra.

—Vaya contigo —dijo Lily tras una risita—. No te había visto así de feliz en años.

—Bueno... —«Hace años también que no era feliz, no en realidad», pensó Remus, que se había habituado tanto a su vida de casado (en un matrimonio sin futuro) por el favor de Teddy que se había perdido a sí mismo en el proceso—. Grandes cosas han sucedido en el último año.

—Ya veo —fue su respuesta críptica, y pronto Lily cambió de tema de conversación para desviarse a sus hijos y el que ese año iniciaban una nueva etapa en sus vidas.

A Remus no le importó, y se pasó la siguiente media hora ayudando en cuanto podía y después excusándose unos minutos al exterior para vigilar a Teddy, que con Harry y algunos de los chicos Weasley, estaban ansiosos esperando por la piñata y la lluvia de dulces.

—Hey, Moony —le abrazó de pronto Sirius por detrás, y a pesar de las diferencias de estatura que colocaban a Remus más alto que su novio por al menos varios centímetros, no por ello se dejó éste vencer hasta que consiguió plantarle un beso en la nuca.

—Pensé que ayudarías a James con la piñata.

—Nah, Arthur me suplió. Le dije que tenía planes y se ofreció a subir al techo por mí.

—Qué amable de su parte —murmuró Remus, pues en lo que a él respectaba, si Sirius estaba a su lado el resto podía no importarle.

—¿Quieres que vayamos por ese cigarrillo del que hablamos —Sugirió Sirius, y Remus asintió, los dos escabulléndose de la fiesta al costado de la casa de los Potter, el sitio donde se habían visto por primera vez.

«La segunda, la segunda vez», se repitió Remus sin que la idea permaneciera, pues incluso si por tecnicismos así era, él prefería atesorar ese segundo encuentro que sí recordaba en lugar de ese primero del que sólo sabía porque Sirius se lo había contado.

Sin perder tiempo, Remus sacó el cigarrillo que había traído consigo y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos mientras Sirius se rebuscaba en los bolsillos.

—¿No encuentras tu mechero?

—No, espera... —Masculló Sirius, que por fin del bolsillo diminuto de sus jeans consiguió sacar lo que buscaba.

No el mechero, sino un anillo, que Remus contempló con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos como si se tratara de un truco de magia.

—¿Es...? ¿Se trata de...? ¡Sirius! —Resopló Remus en lo que esperaba fuera exasperación por haberlo cogido de manera sorpresiva, pero su expresión lo traicionó igual que la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

—¿Es un sí?

—Oh, no te escabullirás tan fácilmente.

—No pretendo eso, Moony —dijo Sirius, avanzando un paso y tomando una de sus manos—. De hecho, mi intención es que no hagas precisamente eso. Y con este anillo...

—Ajá.

—Teddy me ayudó a escogerlo, ¿sabes? —Sirius le hizo extender los dedos—. Fue él quien sugirió un diseño simple, y concuerdo con él. Te va bien.

Remus observó el anillo deslizándose sobre su dedo anular. —¿Entonces Teddy estaba al tanto?

—Teddy fue el primero, pero luego le dijo a James, que se lo contó a Lily, que por error felicitó a Regulus y... Bueno, digamos que has sido el último en enterarse.

Remus estuvo a punto de refutar aquella idea, pero entonces un movimiento en su visión periférica lo hizo girar el rostro, y ahí encontró a por lo menos la mitad de los invitados del cumpleaños de Harry espiándolos a la espera de que esa pedida de mano fuera un éxito.

—¡Di que sí, papá! —Le gritó Teddy desde su sitio, los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

—Sí, di que sí, Moony —dijo Sirius en voz baja, acariciando sus dedos—. Por favor. Haz alguien decente de este hombre que tanto te ama.

Remus sonrió, e incluso si la gran pregunta no había sido formulada todavía, en su corazón ya tenía la respuesta.

—Sí, Padfoot. ¡Sí!

Y el resto, no necesitó narración.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con dos semanas de retraso, el la conclusión~  
> ¿Se esperaban que Sirius conociera a Remus de antes? Solté un par de pistas en los capítulos anteriores, pero nadie dijo nada y tampoco quise arruinar la sorpresa.  
> En fin, graxie por leer hasta el final y nos vemos el próximo viernes con otro fic~

**Author's Note:**

> Fic nuevo, y sólo 3 capítulos que podrán leer cada viernes si todo sale bien~ Esperen drama y un final feliz ;D


End file.
